Tru Evil
by Serena Valentine
Summary: This story crosses Resident Evil with the short lives SciFi themed TV show Tru Calling. Tru, who works in a morgue, has the ability to relive days and save people from dying. In this story, RE characters are sent to investigate zombie sightings in Tru's


AUTHORS NOTE: I started writing this story in May 2004. It's right after the first season of Tru Calling, and takes place Before RE 4. So, I apologize for any inconsistencies with the RE 4 story line. Not much was known about what happened after 1998 at the time I started writing. So, I hope you're able to get some enjoyment out of this. I really struggled this one, and gotstuck alot, so It may not be my best work.I appreciate any comments/feedback.

Chris Redfield nodded and accepted the assignment from Barry. "Jill and the others will agree. This mission will be a crucial one."



Peter Samson wheeled the gurney with the body bag into the morgue. "I got a pick up." He yelled. "Really gruesome."

Tru and Davis walked into the standards room to greet him. So far, Peter had been working there for a month. Not too long after Jack Harper's departure, Davis decided he needed a little more help around the morgue.

Peter wheeled the body into the standards room. As he unzipped the body bag, Tru and her boss Davis turned their heads away in disgust."

"Yuck." Said a 22 year old Tru Davies.

"I told you it was gruesome." Peter smiled.

"What's that smell?" Tru asked trying to pull herself to get a glimpse of the victim.

"Decay." Davis answered.

"How long has he been dead?" Tru asked looking at the green body that was once a man.

"Time of death was 8:40 p.m." Peter answered.

Tru looked at her watch. "But it's only 10:00. It couldn't decay that fast."

"Are you sure it was 8:40 _this_ evening?" Davis asked scratching his blond beard.

"Yeah." Peter defended his answer.

"This is weird." Davis said, stopping to think a moment.

"What was the cause of death?" Tru asked.

"I don't know." Peter shrugged. "I'm not a detective. I just pick them up." He started for the door. "Anyway, I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air before I lose my dinner. Yuck."

Davis took one last look at the body and headed for his office. "Tru, can you handle this? I wanna look some stuff up."

"Sure." Tru smiled pushing her long brown hair out of her way.

Davis looked back, and then headed for his office. The way he looked at her, you could tell that he knew something; something that not everyone knew. Tru had a secret, a "calling" and Davis was one of the few people who knew about it. She doesn't just work on dead people, she works for them. On Tru's first day, the corpse of a woman called Tru's name, opened her eyes, and asked for help. Tru was forced to relive the day, and prevent the woman's death. Since then, more clients have been coming in. It wasn't an easy job. Things got even harder when Jack Harper made the scene. Like, Tru he could relive days, but instead of helping her, his job was to make sure the people die, again. Jack hasn't been seen in about a month, since Luc died. Davis hoped that he would stay gone.

Tru put on her latex gloves and unzipped the body bag all the way. She went to reach in the man's jacket for his ID when he opened his eyes. Tru prepared to hear the body ask for help, and to be warped back in time, but instead he grabbed her arm, and let out a moan.

Tru gasped as he pulled her arm closer, trying to bite her. She tried to pull away, but the corpse wasn't letting go.

"Help." Tru screamed. "Davis!"

Davis came running in. He couldn't believe what he was seeing: Tru fighting with a dead body.

Tru managed to break free, but the man kept reaching for her with a hungry look in its eyes. He rose and sat up. Tru backed up and the living dead creature got to his feet and walked towards her.

Tru didn't know what to do. This never happened before. The creature wasn't alive, but it wasn't dead.

"I'll be right back, Tru." Davis said running away.

"Davis?" Tru asked. The creature was slowly walking towards her. Tru kicked it down as it got close to her.

In a flash, Davis was back and was pointing a gun down at the dead man.

The creature tried to get up, but before he could get to his feet, Davis fired a bullet into it's head.

"Thanks, D." Tru said.

"Don't mention it." Davis responded.

Tru knocked on Davis' door as he finished up on the phone.

"Come in." Davis answered.

"Everything's all cleaned up and in order." Tru said.

"Thanks." Davis looked up.

"So, when did you get the gun?" Tru asked.

"Well, after the incident with the guy holding us up, wanting to remove the bullet, I thought about it, but not that we have Jack as a threat, I thought it might be a good idea."

"I'll say." Tru smiled. "Thanks." She sat down on a chair. "I still don't get it. Usually the body comes to life and asks for help. But this body comes to life, and I ask for help."

"It was a zombie, Tru." Davis said.

"What makes you say that?" Tru asked, surprised.

"It was the living dead. What else would you call it?"

"I don't know." Tru shook her head, and answered in disbelief. "But zombies? Zombies are just in movies and video games."

"Tru, most people would say the same thing about what you can do. That it's only science fiction."

"Yeah. You're right there. So, what do we tell the authorities. We're responsible for the putting the bullet in the body."

"I already talked to someone at the FBI." Davis answered. "They're sending some professionals out to look at it.

"What do we tell them?" Tru looked at Davis showing her concern.

Davis knew what Tru was referring to. Having to explain how she relives days to some professional investigators would not be very productive. "Exactly what happened." Davis urged her. "The dead body attacked you. It didn't' ask for help, and the day didn't rewind. They don't need to know anything about what you can do. As far as they know, you have no prior experience with the living dead."

"Yeah. You're right." Tru smiled. This wouldn't be as hard as she feared. She stood up. "Anyway. I got some work I have to finish up."

"Ok." Davis said. "I'm going to stay here and see what I can dig up on zombies." He laughed at the irony in his choice of words.

Tru smiled back as she closed the door to the office behind her.



It was a quiet morning at the S.T.A.R.S. office in the newly created Raccoon City Police Department. It was 6 years since the Umbrella spill, and the reconstruction process was still under way. Luckily, the S.T.A.R.S were safe. Umbrella slowly collapsed, making life a little more normal for the previous S.T.A.R.S. and their new friends.

The silence was broken when Captain Barry Burton's phone rang. Barry picked up the phone while his co-workers kept working. Chris Redfield, Rebecca Chambers and Jill Valentine the only surviving members of the pre-Umbrella S.T.A.R.S were the first members of his new squad. Chris's Sister, Claire, and her friend Leon later joined. They got caught up in it accidentally during the outbreak in Raccoon City, and got committed to bring down Umbrella. Leon got another job out of it, assisting the government, doing the same kind of work. He helped out here when he could. Another newcomer was a former Umbrella member, Carlos Oliveira. Carlos met Jill while she was trying to escape Raccoon City. The whole incident turned him off from his former employers, and opened his eyes to a better job. Last, but not least, was former, wrongfully accused, ex-con, Billy Cohen. Rebecca met up with him the night of the mansion incident. Though they parted ways, Rebecca convinced Barry and Leon to help clear his name. Billy was grateful and glad to get back into this kind of work.

"I see." Barry said. "Uh-huh. Yeah. We know the most in that area. I'll send someone up. We'll do what we can." Barry paused to listen. "Ok, John. We'll be in touch. Bye." He hung up the phone and ran his fingers through his brownish red hair. He stood up and walked to the center of the office. "Can I get everyone's attention for a minute?"

The seven other members stopped what they were doing and looked up at him.

Barry paced and started to talk. "I got a call from a friend of mine at the NY state FBI. He said they got a report this morning of a zombie attack. He had a few other reports of rumored sightings but this was the first attack. Luckily, the victim was able to break free from the zombie, which is good. She'll be able to aid us in investigation.

"Do you think Umbrella could somehow be involved?" Was the first thing Rebecca thought of.

"Most likely." Chris blurted out. "If not, it's probably that company Wesker was working with."

Barry continued. "I told my friend John that we would get right non it. Considering there were two rumored sightings and one attack in three weeks, this poses an immediate threat. We don't want this to be another Raccoon City."

Barry looked around at his teammates. "Billy how's that smuggling case coming along?"

"Ok." Billy said. "Carlos and I have a few places we're planning on staking out. We just need to find out a few more things first.  
"Ok." Barry said. "I think I'll have you guys stay behind and finish that one."

"Leon, Claire, what are you guys working on?"

"I'm doing the Masters case." Claire reported.

"That's not too urgent." Barry stated. "Why don't you and Chris and Jill go check this out.? Leon. You want to join them?"

"Sure." Leon said as the others were nodding.

"Rebecca." Barry started. "You're good with research. Can you stay here, and be the researcher for those guys?"

"Sure." Rebecca said. "I can get started on it now. See what pharmaceutical companies are in the area."

"Excellent." Barry smiled.

As they were talking, Barry's fax machine started to beep. He walked over to it, and saw that it was from his friend John. Barry looked through it, and then walked over to Chris.

"Chris, this is the information for where you guys are going. I want you to make a couple copies for everyone." He handed Chris the paper, and Chris looked through it.

"Jill. Why don't you go online now and book the plane tickets. Leon, get in touch with a rental agency and get a car. Claire, look for motels in the area."

"You're not coming?" Jill asked, sounding disappointed.

"I wish I could" Barry walked back to his desk. " But I have an important meeting tomorrow with the chief." He sat down. "I'll call John back and let him know that you four are on your way. "



While S.T.A.R.S Captain, Barry Burton, was giving orders, his former Captain Albert Wesker was about to get a set of orders. Wesker sat in his gloomy gray office. The men and women of the Hybrid Commando Force weren't too keen on bright colors and interior decorating.

Wesker finished reading all of his interoffice e-mails about upcoming meetings and forwarded jokes. He swore if he got one more of those "Send this to 10 people and your crush will call you things" he was going to….

"Mr. Wesker." There was a knock at the door.

Wesker closed his mailbox window. "Come in."

It was one of the secretaries. "Mr. Wesker, Mr. Benjamin wants to see you."

Wesker nodded at the woman with the short dark hair. "Thank you, Betty."

"You're welcome." She smiled and nodded, and then left the room.

Wesker stood up and straightened his black pants. He adjusted his belt as well. You can't look too sloppy when you're going in to see the boss.

Wesker exited his office quickly and walked through the reception area where Betty was back to answering phones. He then walked through the hallway directly across his. There was one office down there across from an elevator, and that was Alistair's.

Wesker tapped on the door, then opened it. "You wanted to see me, sir?" He peeped in the room.

"Yes, Albert. Come in." Benjamin r urged.

Wesker walked in and sat on the chair right in front of the desk of the dark haired middle-aged man. His black mustache was the same dark black shade as his hair. He looked up at Wesker and began to speak. "I heard from some of our operatives in intelligence that one of our upcoming competitors, Bio-ject, is conducting business somewhere in New York, and may have come up with a new, B.O.W formula, similar to that of Umbrella's T-virus, but with a small modification. I figured that since you have the best knowledge of our former biggest competitor, that sending you to check it out would be a good move."

"I'll do what I can." Wesker sat back in the chair. The boss knew he was good, and admitted it, he could definitely relax. "I worked hard to keep Umbrella hidden. I know the tricks. If they're up and in operation, I'll be able to detect it."

"Great." The dark haired man smiled. "I'll send you an e-mail with all of the details."

"Would you like me to get a team together, or do you have one in mind." Wesker inquired.

"Actually, I think I'm going to send you solo on this one. I'll alert a few second choices , in case you find you need back up."

Wesker stood up. "That won't happen." He saluted his superior and then left the room, eager to go over his new game plan.



The sun was barely up, but already someone was knocking at Jill's door. "Come in!" She yelled from the kitchen, knowing it was one of her friends. Who else would be up at 5:00 in the morning?

"Good Morning, Jill." Chris smiled, walking into her kitchen.

Jill groaned. "I haven't even had my morning coffee yet."

"Well, you'll have to get it at the airport." Chris said in a friendly way.

"Alright." Jill groaned heading into the living room, and grabbed her travel bag that she had laid on her large tan couch. To the untrained eye, she was ready to go, but not to Chris.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

Jill dropped her bag and Chris walked over to her.

He put his arms around her. "You ok?"

Jill hugged him back tightly. "I don't know. I just don't feel well. I couldn't sleep last night. I think maybe I had a nightmare." Once she stopped she realized how stupid she sounded. "It's nothing, really."

Chris pulled away and looked at her. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Jill looked up at him. She didn't know what to say to him. She couldn't tell him that she just felt uneasy about the mission. "Let's go." She went to pick her bags up again.

"Yeah." Chris said following behind her. He reached his hand into his right jacket pocket feeling the small black box that he put in there this morning. If Claire hadn't seen him with it this morning, he would have put it back in his top drawer.

"Take it with you." Claire said. "You should stop putting it off. You know she's going to say yes."

Chris knew Claire was right, even before she said it. At that moment the car horn honked, and Chris was brought back to reality. "Damn Leon." He said jokingly to Jill, as he stepped out of her door. "So impatient."



"Zombies?" Harrison Davies exclaimed in disbelief. Tru and her brother, Harrison got together for breakfast a couple times a week at The Standard Diner. This was when she would usually fill him in on what's going on in her complicated life.

"Harrison, I know it sounds weird. I didn't believe it at first when Davis said that's what it was."

Harrison ran his finger through his spiky blond hair. "I don't know, Tru. This sounds like something out of a comic book; zombies attack, blowing their brains out. It's too weird to be true." He paused. "When can I get in on the action."

"I'm serious." Tru said. "Now, when a body comes in, I gotta wonder if it's gonna ask for help, or is it going to attack me?"

"Watch out for the decaying ones?" Harrison laughed. "I guess they're beyond help. He leaned back into his both and sipped his coffee. "So, just how many zombies have you slaughtered?"

"Just one, and I hope it's the last. Some people, experts, are coming in this afternoon to talk to me. They're from Raccoon City or something."

"Raccoon City." Harrison exclaimed.

"You've heard of it?" Tru asked, suspiciously. I couldn't even find it on the map.

"That place blew up six years ago." Harrison explained. "Supposedly they rebuilt it."

Tru looked at her brother, knowing there was more. She listened as he continued.

"There was some kind of chemical spill from a pharmaceutical company. It leaked out and infected the entire city, turning them into zombies. The only way to stop it from spreading was to nuke the entire city. So, the government dropped a bomb. This was back in 98."

Tru raised an eyebrow. "Really Harry?"

"At least that's what I heard."

"You believe that story, but you were so reluctant at first to believe that I can relive days."

"Well.. you know." Harrison shrugged nervously.

Tru nodded at the irony. "Thanks for the info. I'll let Davis know. Maybe he can find something out." She stood up from the booth grabbing the check. Having breakfast with him all the time, Tru knew better than to expect Harrison to pay. "With all the research he's been doing, he probably found out about this Raccoon City place already."

"Let me know if I can do anything." Harrison called to Tru as she was leaving. Though it took a while to convince him of her calling, Harrison sincerely meant that. He really has become a help to Tru.

Tru smiled back as she put her change in her purse. "It's good to have a brother I can count on."



Tru walked into the morgue at 10:00. She was used to the night shift, but came in during the day when Davis needed her. Especially when she was reliving a day.

She walked through the empty hallway. It felt so weird walking through, knowing that she wouldn't' bump into Luc. As if like clockwork, they always ended up in the same hallway at the same time. Forces always seemed to bring them together, until death brought them apart.

"Hey Tru." Davis called out.

"What's up, Davis?" Tru asked, pushing her long brown hair off her shoulders. She wiped a strand off of her white lab coat.

Davis looked up at Tru as she walked in. "I did some research to see what I could find out about those people that are coming in. They were from a place called Raccoon City."

"Yeah." Tru started. "Harrison was telling me…"

"It was reconstructed four years ago. Two years after an accident. An entire city was wiped out."

"The government really did bomb it." Tru concluded, talking to herself.

"I got the morgue records, most of the early victims that were brought in looked like what we encountered yesterday."

"Didn't anyone try to stop it?" Asked Tru.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, no one believed them. A tiny leak was discovered by a group called S.T.A.R.S back in July '98. Had people believed them, the September outbreak could have been stopped.

"A secret that no one believed." Tru mumbled, feeling connected to these people. As she was standing at Davis' desk, they saw a blue Honda with rental tag's pull up in the parking lot.

"Looks like the experts are here." Tru said.

"Ok." Davis breathed. "Remember, These people won't be skeptical. So you don't have to put your secret on the line."

Davis and Tru stepped into the hallway just as the elevator dinged.

A tall muscular man with spiky dark hair stepped out, followed by a woman with short brown hair almost to her shoulders, a younger woman with a ponytail followed. The last was a tall muscular man with blondish colored hair.



Chris stepped out of the elevator and was greeted by a bearded blonde man who appeared to be in his thirties, a little older than Chris, and a young woman who looked to be about Claire's age, maybe a little younger. Something about her reminded him of his sister.

Jill, Claire, and Leon stepped off and stood next to him. Leon looked at Claire, both had surprised looks on their face. They joked earlier about creepy morgue attendants, but these people looked surprisingly normal.

"Welcome." The blond man greeted. "I'm Davis. And this is my assistant, Tru."

Chris extended his hand to Davis. "Hi. I'm Chris Redfield. These are my friends and partners, Jill Valentine, my sister Claire, and Leon Kennedy. We're with the Raccoon City P.D. S.T.A.R.S."

"Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S." Tru repeated shaking Chris' hand. "I guess you gusy really are the experts."

"You've heard of us?" Leon asked.

"We did a little research." Davis explained. "We always like to be prepared."

"That's good." Claire smiled.

Tru smiled, feeling a general like and connection for these people. She had expected them to all show up wearing military style out law enforcement outfits. Instead all four of them were wearing jeans.

Jill nodded, wanting to say something, but before she could speak an eerie feeling, like a chill ran down her spine. She couldn't understand it, its not like she's never been in a place like this before.

"Well, follow me into my office." Davis led the group. "We can talk in there."

Once inside, Davis got behind his desk to sit in his chair. Jill and Claire took a seat against the wall. Leon and Chris stood in the center, and Tru sat on the edge of Davis' desk, facing Chris and Leon.

"I guess we should start out by asking you what happened yesterday morning." Chris began.

Tru gave the S.T.A.R.S her account of what happened. All four of them listened intently. It was nice to tell a story, and, for once, actually have people believe her.

"It's a good thing you had a gun." Leon said to Davis.

"Since we work the nightshift, I figured it was something I should have around." Davis explained. It was true, just missing some details.

"This was the first time one of them was brought in?" Jill asked.

"Yes." Tru answered.

"There were some supposed zombie sightings early in the week, but this was the first body we got. " Davis added.

"Where did you say it was picked up?" Claire asked.

"The park at Beardt and 10th." Davis answered. He looked at Tru. "I forgot to tell you, I got the answer out of Pete last night."

"Did you save the belongings?" Chris asked. "Could we see the evidence."

"Sure." Tru said. "The family came in to identify the body, but it's still here along with all the belongings." She stood up. "Follow me."

Tru led the S.T.A.R.S. into the crypt first.

"This is a big crypt." Leon said. The room itself was big, and there had to be at least 100 crypts on the wall. He didn't want to guess how many of them were actually full of bodies.

"Way bigger than the one back at the old RPD." Claire said.

"Number 29." Tru said. "That's where we put him."

"I'll take a look." Chris said. "Just to make sure he really was a zombie."

"Isn't coming back from the dead proof enough." Davis asked.

"For me it is." Leon answered.

Chris pulled the body out and took a look at it. He could tell it was a zombie. He saw the bullet lodged in the head, and not much blood around it.

Chris slid the corpse and the table that held it back into the drawer.

"Do you have his belongings?" He asked, as he walked back into the others.

"There in the standards room." Davis informed. "That's where the attack happened." He motioned for them to follow him and Tru.

Davis and Tru led them into a slightly smaller room still the same dark green coloring, and checkered floor. There was a large operating table in the middle, with some utensils next to it. A gurney was to their right, and some cabinets were over to the left.

Tru walked over to the drawers and took out a small brown box.

"These are his belongings." She announced as she put it down on the operating table and the four investigators began going through it.

"James Sherman." Jill read the name on the ID. "I'll make a note of that. We'll look him up, see what we can find."

"He's a scientist." Tru offered. "Davis and I did some research." She smiled inwardly, thinking that her work was similar to theirs.

Jill looked up at her. "Thanks. That really help's us out a lot."

"A scientist." Leon repeated. "We'll that explains a lot."

"I'm going to give Barry a quick call." Chris said walking towards the door. "I want to report what we found, before heading to the park and the police station."

Tru was putting the evidence away when Claire came over to her.

"Need any help?"

"Sure." Tru accepted. "You guys have a real dangerous job."

"Yeah." Claire sighed. It wasn't my first choice, but I sort of wandered into it by accident."

"Really?" Tru asked.

"Yeah. After the July spill, Chris and his friends disappeared, and went to Europe. Chris was all I had, so I went to Raccoon to look for him. That's when I met Leon, and him and I ended up in the middle of a total biohazard. Ever since then, I kinda made it my life. I had skills and determination, and I knew where I needed to use them. My job just chose me."

"I know the feeling." Tru agreed.

"I take it you didn't always want to work here?" asked Claire.

"No. A job at the hospital fell through, and they said working here would look good when I went to med school. After working here, I kinda feel like I belong here, too. For now, at least."

"I'm glad the zombie encounter didn't scare you away." Jill said walking over to the other to women. "Most people go crazy. We could really use someone like you."

Tru smiled. "Thanks. I was scared at first. Luckily, Davis was here."

"Jill, you like kind of pale." Claire pointed out. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jill assured her. She pushed her light brown hair behind her ear. It was just long enough that she could do that.

"I felt uncomfortable here the first few times, too." Tru said, trying to make her feel better."

"It's not that." Jill shook her head. "I just had this knot in my stomach since this morning."

"Do you want some tea or anything?" Tru asked. "There's a diner just across the street."

Before Jill could accept, Chris returned. "Ok, guys." He looked at his teammates. The three of them looked back at him.

"I just talked to Barry. They're gonna see what they can find on Sherman. See if he's tied to Umbrella in anyway, or what other companies he's been working with. The police department is expecting us in half an hour. They're gonna take us to the crime scene. Barry's gonna call back this evening when we're at the hotel."

"Maybe we can have that tea another time." Jill smiled.

"Ok." Tru agreed. "I would like that."

"Bye, Tru. Bye, Davis." Claire said turning towards the door.

"Take it easy." Leon said. "Nice meeting you." When Claire caught up, he put his arm around her.

"You, too." Tru waved.

Chris walked up to Tru and Davis who were standing side by side.

"Thanks for all your help." He shook Tru's hand, then Davis'.

"Thank you for coming." Tru said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you guys." Davis said.

Chris smiled, for some reason, Davis sort of reminded him of his friend Barry.

"Oh here." Chris took out a pen from his pocket and was jotting something down on paper. "Here is my cell phone number incase you need to get in touch with me again, while we're here."

"Thanks." Tru said.

Davis accepted the paper and put it in his pocket.

Just as Chris left, Pete brought in another pick up. Tru sighed. The S.T.A.R.S. left, and now everything was returning to normal at the City Morgue.



It's been an hour since Albert Wesker left New York's JFK airport and he was still cursing those damn S.T.A.R.S. How do they always know? Do they share the same intelligence as HCF? Bio-tech must have really been up to something big if the S.T.A.R.S were here. Wesker needed sleep, and a drink. He couldn't call Benjamin and ask for instructions until he was calm enough to do so.

Wesker took some whiskey out of the mini-bar in his hotel room. As he was calming, an idea formed in his head. He could use the S.T.A.R.S. to do his dirty work. He could follow them, take it easy, steal whatever information they could uncover and presto! Job done.

Wesker plopped down on his bead for a nap. "Just sit back and relax." He told himself.



Tru sat in a booth across from her brother at the Standard Diner.

"How's it feel to not have the night shift for once?" Harrison asked.

"Great." Tru smiled. "I'm off until tomorrow night." She sat back in the red seat of the booth. "Thanks for meeting me."

"No Problem." Harrison said. "I was hungry anyway." He looked up from the menu. "So, is Davis off tonight, too.?"

"Yeah. He usually always does the day shift. Only comes in at nights when I need him."



"Davis said this place wasn't bad." Chris said opening the door. "And it was the only recommendation we had all day."

"Yeah, and it kinda reminds me of Emmys." Claire pointed out. She surveyed the diner as Leon and Jill walked in behind her. It was just like any other diner. Booth's surrounded the windows. A counter with stools full of people was over to the right. Pink Uniformed waitresses were carrying around trays of food.

Chris was about to ask for a table when Claire spotted a familiar face.

"Hey Tru!" Claire called out walking over to the Tru's table. Chris and the others followed behind her.

Tru turned around, unsure who it was at first. She was surprised to see the S.T.A.R.S. "Hey, nice to see you guys again."

"I hope we're not interrupting anything." Leon apologized, noticing that Tru had company. "Davis recommended this place to us back at the morgue."

"No. Not all." Tru shook assured them. "This is my brother, Harrison." She pointed out to them. She then turned to her brother. "Harrison, this is the people I told you about, Claire, her brother Chris, Leon, and Jill."

Harrison shook hands with them all. "Wow. I've never seen cops as hot as you two." He complimented the girls.

Both girls were blushing. "Thanks." Jill said.

"It's a big booth, you guys can squeeze in with us." Offered Tru.

"Thanks." Chris nodded. They seemed like nice people. "I think we will." He sat next to Harrison, and Leon sat down next to him. Claire and Jill slid in next to Tru.

"This is kinda like the place back home where Chris and I used to eat." Claire said.

"I guess diner's are like a brother sister thing." Harrison joked.

"It's also where we met." Leon threw in.

"Oh yeah!" Claire's eyes lit up. "I could never forget that."

"I'd love to hear your story." Tru said. "I know a background on what happened, but if you guys wont mind talking about it, I'd love to hear more."

"I didn't get to hear any of it." Harrison protested.

A couple of hours passed as the S.T.A.R.S talked about some of their adventures. When Leon and Claire talked about losing Ada and Steve, Tru couldn't help remember Luc and his dying words. Like Claire and Steve, his last breath was spent declaring his love to her.

"Wow." Harrison said. "You guys could write an awesome book." He paused to see them smile. "I can be your editor. We'll make a fortune."

"We'll take that into consideration." Leon laughed.

"Any interesting stories about working in a morgue?" Chris asked.

Tru and Harrison exchanged glances. They had plenty of interesting stories. Just not ones that she could tell them. She told them about some of the different people that she met, and some of the interesting cases about how people died. Luckily, Harrison jumped in with one of his crazy stories.

"Could you excuse me for a second?" Jill stood up. "I have to use the ladies room."

"I'll show you where it is." Tru offered. "Claire, could you excuse me?"

Claire stood up to let Tru out of the booth. "Sure."

When Tru came out of the bathroom stall, Jill was washing her hands.

"Thanks for telling us about everything." Tru said turning on the sink to the left of Jill.

"Oh. You're welcome Tru." Jill smiled. She took a paper towel off the roll to dry her hands. "It was actually really fun to tell you guys. Zombies and monsters and dead leaders returning with super powers sounds pretty far fetched. Not many people believe it. It was nice to get the story out there and have two ordinary people believe you."

Tru nodded shaking the water off her hands. She knew exactly how Jill felt. It wasn't a mistake that they came here. It was like fate wanted her to meet these people. Tru felt really comfortable around them.

The ladies room door opened and Claire walked in. "Hey girls." She called. "Jill it's almost 1:30. We really have to get back and get some sleep for tomorrow."

"Oh my gosh." Jill looked down at her watch.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Tru asked as Claire walked towards the stalls.

"No, its ok. I'll meet you guys outside." Claire said.

"Ok." Tru said as they left.

"You guys aren't leaving tomorrow, are you?" Tru said once she and Jill were back at the table.

"No. We'll be here for another day or so." Chris answered.

"That's good." Harrison said. "maybe tomorrow us guys can hit the track."

"Well, we do have some more investigating to do." Leon answered. "We went to the police station. They gave us the place where the body was found. We checked that out. Barry called us with some clues, so we got a lead on a possible lab, by a old rival company of Umbrella's, called Bio-tech."

"Right in this city?" Harrison asked.

"Right outside." Chris answered. " Just off the East Interstate before you get to Summers Point."

"Ok. I'm ready." Claire said returning from the ladies room.

Tru took out her wallet, but Chris grabbed her hand. "It's on us."

"No. We couldn't." Tru argued.

"We had a wonderful dinner. You guys were wonderful listeners. You really made us feel at home. It's been a long time since any of us made friends so easily." Chris pleaded.

"Ok." Tru gave him. She put away her wallet while Chris went up to the bill. Leon and Claire were making plans with Harrison.

"Chris is really nice." Tru commented to Jill.

"Yeah." Jill agreed, her eyes on him. "He's great."

Tru saw some kind of sadness in her eyes as she watched him. "Are you and him…" she started.

"Sort of." Jill confided. "I really love him, but just not sure how he feels about me. We've been dating for years, but I'm not sure where it's gonna go."

"I seen the way he looks at you." Tru smiled.

Jill flashed a smile, and couldn't help but blush.

Chris came back from the counter and everyone huddled together. "Ok. We definitely gotta head back guys." He shifted his gaze to his newest friends. "Harrison. It was real nice meeting you. We'll definitely have to hit the track before we go home."

"Yeah, Tru. We really had a great time." Claire smiled. "Thanks."

Chris waved to them on his way out. Leon followed directly behind him, while Jill and Claire trailed in the back.

"I'll see you guys later." Tru called.

Jill turned back. " I know this sounds weird, but I do have a strong feeling that I'll see you again soon."

Claire smiled and nodded and Tru. "Goodnight, Tru."

"Goodnight Claire, Jill." Tru responded. She stood there with her brother as the two girls went outside. Tru didn't know why, but she shared Jill's strong feeling.



Chris Redfield sat on the edge of the motel room bed. The remote lay next to him. The morning news played low on the television while Chris talked to his team leader on his cell phone.

"We checked with the police department. James Sherman had the address of the warehouse that you told us about, listed as his old address. Tell Rebecca good work!"

As Chris was on the phone, Leon came out of the bathroom, with a towel around his waist, and his hair slicked back.

"Any new info?" He asked as he walked past Chris to the other side of the small room.

Chris shrugged. "Just that we should be careful at the warehouse. Rebecca found that a medical supply company made a delivery there ten days ago."

Leon was going through his black bag, which he had put on top of his half-made bed. "Wow. They stay behind and find out more info than us."

Chris smiled. "And then finished that homicide investigation that the police couldn't figure out."

"Man." Leon sighed out loud as he put his shirt on. "I wanted to get a look at that one."

Chris focused his attention back on his phone. "Yeah, Bar, I'm still here."

Leon gazed around the small room as he got dressed. It was a standard small motel room: Two beds, a TV, a desk, a chair, and mini fridge, and a bathroom. The room was decorated with a painting of a sunset above the desk that matched well with the maroon wallpaper. The carpeting was the same color. The comforters on the beds were a striped maroon and black. It wasn't Leon's first choice for a room, but it was a lot less girly than most motel rooms.

"I'm gonna go get the girls." He said as he put on his vest.

"Ok. I'll be right out." Chris called to Leon as he left the room.



Albert Wesker was up bright and early dressed in his black suit. He figured it would be the best thing to wear while investigating where the S.T.A.R.S. had been. First on his list was the local police station. The middle-aged blonde receptionist sitting at the front desk confirmed his suspicions that the S.T.A.R.S. had already been there.

"Any idea where they were going today?" He asked. "I was supposed to meet up with them today to aid in the investigation, but they didn't tell me where." He lied. "And I lost my cell phone at the airport." He looked at her with false disappointment.

The receptionist frowned. Wesker could tell that she was buying what he was saying. She shook her head. "Well, I think I did hear them say something about the morgue, but I don't know for sure."

Wesker smiled at her, and pushed up his black sunglasses. "Thank you." With that, he was heading for his next destination.

When Wesker arrived at the morgue, it was just as he expected. He had been in places darker and drearier, so the appearance didn't bother him one bit. He walked through the halls looking for someone who worked there. He caught a glimpse of a bearded man walking into an office.

"Excuse me." Wesker called out. The man stopped, then approached him.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for some friends.. Teammates of mine that may have come by here looking for information."

"Oh. The S.T.A.R.S.?" The man asked.

"Yes." Wesker smiled.

"I'm Davis." The bearded man introduced himself. "They were here yesterday. My assistant Tru spend a lot of time with them. She should be able to help you."

"Tru!" Davis called out.

A second later, a young woman in her early twenties came out of a room on their right.

"What's up?" Tru asked.

"This man is another member of S.T.A.R.S." Davis explained. "He arrived late."

"Hi." Tru said. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah. I was sent with some crucial evidence for the rest of the team, but I'm not sure where they went, and I lost my cell phone at the airport."

"Well." Tru thought back from last night. "They said something about going to check out a warehouse outside the city, East of the Interstate before Summers Point. That's all I know. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Wesker said. "You don't know how much that helps me. Thank you." Wesker turned around and walked past both of them, to the end of the hallway, back the way he came.

Tru felt a shiver as the man walked past her. "Wow." She said to Davis. "He's so much different than Chris and the others. They were so warm, and he seemed so cold." She looked at Davis, and saw agreement in his eyes.

"Co-workers aren't always the same." He said. "Jack used to work here, and you and him were nothing alike."



Chris pulled borrowed police van up into the warehouse parking lot. It was unpaved gravel, bumpy, with grassy patches coming up in random spots. As he put the car in park, Leon unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the van to help the girls out of the vehicle.

Once the four of them were out of the van, Chris asked if everyone was ready. "Ok. We got enough back up ammo in the back if we need it. Once we get inside, we'll see how we're going to split up. Let's go in through the front since it doesn't look like anyone else is here."

As Chris was talking, Wesker was watching them. Plotting as they piled into the warehouse.

The door closed. Claire and Leon lifted their guns. Jill and Chris were already on their guard. They were in a dark room the size of a comfortably sized living room, but with a higher ceiling. A table and three chairs were scattered around the room, along with some boxes against the back wall. Above them was a second floor with doors all around the inner wall. A door was to the left of the bottom of the staircase. There was one more door to the back right.

Chris took in the layout, then came up with a plan. "Leon. Why don't you and Jill take the upstairs? Claire and I will search down here."

"Ok." Leon nodded. He looked around at the girls. They all agreed.

"We'll stay in touch." Chris said as they were checking their radios. "And we'll meet back here."

"Alright." Claire said.

Leon looked at Jill to see if she was ready, then started for the staircase.

"You guys be careful." Chris warned.

Jill looked back at him and saw that look in Chris' eye that she'd seen so many times before. That look where he wanted to tell her something, but instead he nodded, or gave some other kind of friendly gesture. Jill turned and gave a half-smile then started up the stairs.

Once they were at the top of the staircase, Leon waited for Jill to give directions. When she didn't speak, he decided it was ok for him to take command. "Ok. There are six doors here. I'll take the three on the left, and you can take the three over there. Ok?"

"Sure. Sounds good." Jill agreed. "We'll cover more ground that way."

"Alright." Leon said as he started for the first door on his left. "Radio me if you find anything."

"I will." Jill said. She took a deep breath as she opened the door closest to the stairwell.



Wesker stood outside the entrance to the warehouse. His hearing was good enough to hear Chris tell Claire to check the door over there while he went here, and that they'd meet back when they were finished. He waited a couple minutes, until he was sure both of them had left the room, then proceeded.

The big lobby type room was empty. Wesker wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he had to find it before the S.T.A.R.S. He knew he wanted to find any proof that Bio-ject was operating here.

Wesker thought he'd start where they overlooked. He went to the back right wall, and started going through the brown boxes. It was basically just work clothes and accessories. As he was tossing things around, his cell phone rang.

He unholstered his cell phone from his belt, flipped it open.

"Wesker." He answered after hitting the talk button.

He listened to hear a familiar voice on the other end of the line. "Benjamin , what is it?"



As Benjamin was explaining things to Wesker, Chris got a similar phone call.

"Three barrels of beryllium were shipped to the warehouse six months ago." Barry informed. The request forms were stamped with the Bio-ject logo."

"So, it was Bio-ject that was responsible for the leak." Chris concluded. "They must have been using the beryllium to come up with something superior to Umbrella's chemicals."

"That's what we thought, too." Barry's voice came back on the radio. "Rebecca just found the info a few minutes ago. She's looking for more transaction records to see if she can come up with anything more detailed on what they were doing there."

"Ok. Thanks Barry." Chris said, brushing some sweat from his forehead. "At least now we know what to look for. This is definitely the facility we're looking for. Research here must not have been as big as with Umbrella. The facility is pretty small, and while there are some, I only ran into one zombie in the building, so far."

"That's good." Barry said. "The last thing we want is another Raccoon City. I'll keep you posted on anything else we find."

"Thanks Barry. We'll do the same." Chris hung up his cell phone and took out his radio to inform Jill, Claire and Leon.



Claire was in a room that looked like an office. It was very spacious, and had a couch: the kind that pulled out into a bed. She found a key under the pillow, which unlocked the desk drawer. Inside the desk, she found a journal. Though they were usually boring, these things did sometimes come in handy. Claire sat down on the dusty, neatly made bed, ready to read, when something from under the bed grabbed her leg.

Claire jumped up, breaking free from the attacker's grip. She stood on the ground looking down at it. A hungry zombie waved its arms at her from halfway under the bed. She quickly grabbed her handgun and stepped back, so the blood and guts wouldn't splatter on her too much once she blew its head off.

She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. In a moment, after the boom and the splattering sounds, it was all over. Claire opened her eyes and tried not to look at the mess. The journal was spread open, upside down on the floor. She walked over and picked up the book. She tried once again to read through it, but her beeping radio stopped her.

Claire pulled her radio out of her pocket.

"This is Chris. Do you read me? Over."

"Chris. It's Claire. I do read you. What's going on?" Over."

Chris informed Claire of his conversation with Barry and told her of the possible Beryllium experimentation.

Claire was skimming the pages of the diary as Chris was talking. As he was telling her about the Beryllium, she spotted the word in the diary.

"Claire, are you still with me?"

"Chris, I found something." Claire yelled into the radio. "It says something in this journal about the beryllium."

Claire paused, then began to read. "Charles Zinman, the top notch Scientists came up with a theory. He said that if we add liquid beryllium to the Umbrella's G-virus formula, it would speed up the effects of the normal virus, a given superiority."

"Bingo!" Exclaimed Chris. "We'll have to inform the others. I'll contact Leon. You contact Jill. We know what's going on here now, so we'll start looking for the beryllium and any chemical or written traces of it, or the effects, then pull out."

"The zombies are a trace of it." Claire said. "I mean, there are zombies here, so they were affected by some kind of virus, which proves there was some experimentation going on here with the t-virus, g-virus, or some kind of imitation."

"Ok." Chris said. "Then, we'll look for any survivors too. Then we pull out."

"Got it." Claire said. "Over and out."



When Leon got the call from Chris, he had just found a keycard that said "lab" on it. He had to kill a few zombies to get it, but that wasn't too hard of a task. Leon saw it sticking out of a scientist's front jacket pocket, as it was lunging for him.

"Any idea where the lab could be?" Leon asked.

"I haven't come across any yet." Chris answered. "And as far as I know, neither has Claire." He paused, thinking. "Did you check with Jill?"

"No." Answered Leon. "I just found it now. I haven't had the chance." He looked around the room that he was in. It appeared to be a kitchen. The white counter top and table were dirty, and bloodstained. Rotten fruit lay in a bowl on top of the table. Leon shook his head and turned his attention back to Chris.

"Ok. Contact Jill, and she if she found any. Keep me posted, and I'll let you know if Claire or I find a lab."

"Ok. Leon said. Over."

"Chris. Over and Out."

After taking a breath, Leon contacted Jill on his radio. Claire had just delivered to her, the same news Chris had given him. "Have you found anything?" Leon asked first.

"I think I may have found something." Jill told him. "A really big room, maybe a lab or something, but it's electronically locked. We need to find a key card."

"No we don't." Leon said smiling to himself. "I already found it. Checking out zombies is a dirty job, but you gotta do it."

"Leon, that's great!" Jill yelled into her radio with excitement. "Go back to the main hallway. I'm now in the third door from the right. It's the one all the way at the end. You'll be able to find the lab easily from there. I'll meet you right outside the lab."

"Ok." Leon said getting up from a clean chair, which he was now sitting on. "I'm on my way."



Wesker now knew what he was looking for, beryllium and a formula. Benjamin's call came right on time. Hopefully he'll be able to beat the S.T.A.R.S. to the punch. He was ready to start searching the rest of the building when he saw something at the bottom of the box that he had been looking through when his phone rang. It looked like something useful.

The rolled up piece of paper was exactly what Wesker thought it was: a map. He could avoid all the useless searching and cut right to the chase. He scanned the map, looking for something of importance. The rooms were labeled, so any room where he would usually find something useful, he would know to search. Wesker's eyes lit up when he saw the word "Lab 1". It looked like "Lab 1" was up on the second floor. _Right up those stairs._ Wesker said to himself, as he glanced at the medal fire-escape type steps.

Albert Wesker stood up, with the map in hand. He grinned to himself, ready to run up the stairs, when he heard footsteps. He ducked in the shadows of the boxes. A second later, he saw Leon Kennedy up there, running into the door that he was destined for. He paused for a brief moment, to allow his opponent to get far enough away from him. Wesker wasn't worried. Leon Kennedy was nothing he couldn't handle. "Let the fight begin." He adjusted his sunglasses and started on his journey to the lab.



Chris had checked every door that he came across, and so far, he came up empty. A few more zombies, but no amazing discoveries. He just hoped the others were having more luck. He closed the door to the boiler room, and made turned to his right. There was a small offshoot of the hallway there, and at the end was one last door that he did not check.

Claire was thinking of calling the others when she heard a noise coming from the door to her left. The doorknob was turning. Claire raised her gun, ready for the door to open. As the door started to open, she stepped back, preparing herself for whatever was coming her way. When she saw her brother Chris come out into the hallway, her face lit up with surprise.

"Claire!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same." She said confused.

"The hall must go all the way around." Chris said. "No matter which door you choose from the main hall, you end up in the same place."

Chris looked at Claire and she nodded. It was then that he noticed the bolted double doors behind her.

"Well, aside from finding out the circular pattern of the hallway, I came up empty." Chris joked. "What about you?"

"They're electronically locked." Frowned Claire. "There's a card reader to the right." She gestured towards the card reader. It was emitting a red light along the right side where the card is supposed to be swept.

Claire stepped aside and let Chris through to see the door.

"Lab 2" Chris said, looking up at the large white sign with the red letters above the door. It was more like a gray, and didn't stand out too well, mostly because of the dirt and dust. "So, there must be another lab somewhere."

Chris stepped back and looked at Claire. "Maybe they're connected." He took a wild guess.

"If they are, the only entrance must be through Lab 2. I didn't see a lab 1 anywhere." Claire shook her head. "Nor did I find any keycards." She reached into her vest, and pulled out the diary she found to show it to Chris. Maybe he would be able to find something in there that she over looked.

"I've been reading this diary for possible clues." She put the book out for Chris to take.

Chris wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was unclipping his radio from his belt. " Leon found one. It's gotta be the right one."

"Well, call him up." Claire said. "Let's put that card to good use."



"Jill" Leon called out, walking down the hallway. Just like all of the doors from the upstairs row of doors, he was lead into another hallway. This one had a fork in it at the end, branching to the left and to the right.

"I'm over here!" Jill called. It sounded like it was coming from the right side.

Leon reached the fork in the road and turned directly to his right, sure enough, there was Jill halfway down the hall. Leaning against what looked like double doors, on the right side of the wall. When she noticed him, she ran to greet him.

"I'm so glad you made it." She flashed him a smile.

"Well, you pretty much cleared the way." Leon joked.

Jill led him back to where she was standing: right in front of the lab. Leon pulled out the keycard. Jill's stomach tightened when she saw the keycard. She was nervous, and scared of what was behind that door.

Leon slid the card thought the card reader that was to the left of the double doors. The red light turned green, and they heard a clicking sound. A moment later, the doors slid open. There was a bolt in front of the doors, that became two, sliding with its respective door.

Jill and Leon stood there in front of the open double doors. Jill took a breath, and reached down to reload her weapon when Leon's radio beeped

"Leon, this is Chris. Do you read me?"

"Loud and Clear." Leon answered.

Chris voice came back clearly over the radio. "Leon, Claire and I found a lab labeled Lab 2. We need your keycard. We may need it again if Lab 2 leads to Lab 1."

"Jill and I just unlocked Lab 1." Leon answered. "It's up here on the second floor." He thought for a moment, thinking the quickest way to get around this dilemma. He was relieved when Chris beat him to it.

"Jill, can you handle Lab 1 by yourself?" Chris asked over Leon's radio.

"Yeah, It doesn't look like much." Jill lied. For some reason, she didn't really want to go onto lab one at all, let alone by herself. When she first heard Leon's radio beep, she knew it would have something to do with Lab 1."

"Are you sure, Jill?" Leon asked, feeling bad about leaving her. He watched her nod before he spoke into his radio.

"Ok, Chris. I'm on my way. Over." Leon sighed, as he clipped his radio back onto his belt. He then looked up at his teammate.

"I'll be back soon." Leon said to Jill as he ran down the hall.



Wesker watched from an opened door in a nearby room as Leon left Jill alone to investigate the lab. He grinned to himself at the way things worked out: One less S.T.A.R.S. member to worry about. This mission really is working out in his favor. He would rather have been left with Leon to deal with, but Jill was no match for him, either. He watched her intently as she entered the lab with her gun raised. Wesker was 90 sure there was something in that lab for him. That's where the goodies usually are: in the lab. And this warehouse has been recently used, giving him an even higher confidence level of 98. How recent, he didn't know. But if there were any workers in there, they wouldn't be any match for him. Living or Living dead, he would take care of anyone in his way. A living employee or researcher would actually be a good find. He could take them back to HQ, and make them divulge the dirt on Bio-ject.

On the other hand, he knew that there was definitely one person that he would have to deal with. He stood for a moment, contemplating the best way to go about handling Jill Valentine. He could kill her right away, or sit back and watch, see what she comes up with. Wesker sat back, and set his watch timer for five minutes. He had to give her enough time to look around, and then get her when she least expected it.



Jill stepped into the lab and looked around. There was a long table over to her right. Experiment equipment, flasks, tongs, jars, etc, was spread out on the table. Jill walked over and quickly examined the contents. It didn't look like anything of immediate importance. No chemicals were left behind. She started walking towards the back of the room. The back wall appeared to give the impression that it opened, somehow. Jill couldn't help but wonder if anything important was behind there as she walked deeper into the room.

There was a painting on the center of the left wall. It was of a woman with blond hair. Something about the woman's appearance drew Jill in. Jill walked closer to the painting and stood in front of it, so she could read the inscription on the bottom.

"Alexia Ashford." Jill read aloud. "After all this time, the woman is still behind the evil experiments. Even after Umbrella's demise." Jill never met Alexia, but she heard about her from Claire and Chris. Supposedly she was a prominent figurehead in the family that started Umbrella.

When Jill turned back around, a computer caught her eye. "Maybe there's some information in there." She thought.

Jill sat down at the chair in front of the computer, and put her hand on the mouse. With one click, the screen came up. What looked like a company logo for "Bio-ject" appeared. Jill wasn't too familiar with Bio-ject. She knew they were a fairly new company, old rivals of Umbrella, but she had seen the familiar logo of the biohazard symbol with the needle going through it.

A second after the symbol came up, a box came up, prompting Jill to "Enter User ID". Obviously "Jill" wouldn't be able to gain access, but she knew of one person who might.

"SHERMAN."

Once Jill typed in the doctor's name, another command appeared.

"Enter Password."

"Damn it!" Jill yelled. She sighed and took a deep breath.

"Ok." She said calmly to herself. "It could be anything." Jill stared at the screen, and smiled when she saw the fine print that said "forgot password?"

Jill smiled to herself and clicked on the words. Her smile faded once she was presented with a new question.

"Who do I admire?"

Jill sighed, trying to think of a scientist, writer, or movie star that the man may have looked up to or desired. Jill looked around the room in frustration. Maybe there was some kind of clue at the desk. As she searched the desk with her eyes, she glanced into the gold trim mirror next to the monitor. The Picture of Alexia on the other side of the room was directly in the mirror's view.

Jill gasped in excitement and prayed that she'd found the answer. She placed her fingers on the keyboard and typed in "Alexia." After a moment, there was a click and the screen went black for a second. Then, Jill was greeted by a female voice.

"Welcome Dr. Sherman."

"Yes!" Jill cheered.

Icons began popping up all over the screen, signaling that Jill was now logged onto the system. Once she saw the "My Computer" Icon, Jill immediately clicked it to see whatever documents she could find.

"Formula.doc. This looks interesting." Jill said to herself. She clicked on the document to open it, but was immediately transferred to what looked like a game. Crappy music was herd and a ball was bouncing to the music. Jill tried to click out of it, but couldn't. Instead, she was presented with a question.

"What can you put into a barrel that will make it lighter, not heavier."

"I know this one." Jill smiled. She heard it somewhere before, when she was a kid. She typed in the word "holes"

Clapping sound effects were heard, then another question.

"What comes Next: OTTFFSS?"

Jill stared at the screen, her brain figuring endless combinations. Jill started to count the letters, thinking that might help. "One, two, three, four, five, six seven." As she was counting she noticed the pattern., "Eight!" She yelled, as she typed in the letter "E".

The clapping sound returned. Jill felt relieved to hear that she got the answer right, but hoped there was some reason for all of this madness.

Jill was presented with one last question:

"What does a cow drink?"

Jill thought. Cow: Milk. Jill got to the L and then stopped. Milk domes from a cow, but cows drink.."

"Water"

Jill waited for the clapping, but when it did not come, she got nervous, until she heard a click from behind her. She turned around and saw the painting of Alexia slide up to reveal a hidden panel. Jill stood up and walked back to the wall. She reached in and took out the secretive object. "It's the formula!" She concluded looking at the rolled up paper.

"I'll take that. "Said a familiar voice.

Jill turned around to see a long time enemy, former S.T.A.R.S. Captain. "Albert Wesker."

"Don't be too surprised, Jilly." He smirked. "I saw you guys, yesterday. You led me right here, making my work easy. I knew wherever you guys were that's where I'd find what I needed."

"Always letting someone else do your dirty work." Jill smirked.

Wesker grinned. "Since you know me well enough, why don't you just hand the formula over now, and avoid the consequences."

"Never!" Yelled Jill.

Wesker ran towards Jill, but she dodged and ran back towards the front of the room. She took a deep breath, thinking she was safe, but Wesker ran back and punched her in the stomach. Jill flew back into the table, breaking it in two. Jill was in a lot of pain, but she reached for her gun. She aimed it at her opponent, but before she could fire, he shot her in the right leg.

Jill screamed with pain and grabbed her leg.

"I told you to hand over the formula." Wesker reiterated his warning.

"No." Jill said firmly. "Over My dead body."

Wesker grinned. "As you wish." He fired one more shot into her stomach. Jill let out a low scream then lost consciousness.

Wesker reached down and grabbed the formula out of her hand. She wasn't dead, not yet, anyway. She may survive. He didn't care. He got what he wanted. Now, he just needed one more thing.

As Wesker stood up he noticed that something under the table. Whatever it was, it was moving. On his way towards the door, Wekser noticed that it was a zombie. He habitually raised his gun, then stopped. "Why waste the time?" He smiled. It was time for him to get out of here. "You can have this one, Jill." He whispered, taking one last look at her before he left the room.



Chris, Leon, and Claire were standing in the lobby recovering from a battle of their own, when they heard gunshots. They had been able to carry out one of the beryllium barrels, but they were waiting for Jill before going back to get the other one.

"Sounds like the lab is just as dangerous." Leon commented. "One of us should go see if Jill needs any help."

"I'm going up.." Chris sighed at the worry in Leon's voice.

As Chris neared the stairs, he saw a familiar figure standing at the top looking over the railing. "Wesker!"

"Jill was just as surprised to see me." Wesker smiled. "She was really helpful. She found the secret formula for me. And it looks like you guys have the chemical I need. I hope that you three will be just as helpful."

"Hah!" Claire laughed. "What a joke." _They would never hand anything over to Wesker. What happened to Jill? Or was he just trying to trick then._

"I'm going to tell you what I told your friend. Hand it over now, if you know what's good for you."

"What have you done to Jill!" Chris demanded to know.

"Try handing on to that barrel and you'll find out." Wesker laughed. He jumped down the to the first floor as Chris ran up the steps.

"Leon, Claire, You guys take care of him. I'm going after Jill."

Claire covered Leon as he reloaded his gun. Both of them fired at Wesker at the same time. He jumped in the air to dodge their bullets and landed on top of one of the boxes in the back.

Leon ran towards him. Wesker jumped and kicked the box at Leon. Leon fell back with the box on top of him.

"Leon!" Claire yelled running over to help him.

Wesker ran towards Claire and punched her in the gut, knocking her down.

Claire groaned and tried to get up, but Wesker was there waiting. He kicked her at the first sign of strength. "Seem familiar, Claire?" He laughed.

As Claire fell back to the ground in pain, Wesker raced over to grab the barrel.

Before Leon and Claire could blink. He was gone.



Chris was upstairs, frantically searching the hallways. He tried getting Jill on the radio, but it didn't work. When he had the slightest inkling she was in danger, he ran upstairs. The rational thing would have been to ask Leon where the lab was, but at that moment, he lost all rationality.

When Chris saw the sign, "Lab 2" he felt his heart jump. The door was already open. Chris stepped in and a zombie jumped right at him. Chris pushed the scientist zombie off and shot it. The face was green and deteriorated like any normal zombie. It's mouth was covered in blood like it had bad just bitten into something. Even thought the zombie was down, Chris could still hear the swishing and moaning of another zombie. Something else was in the room.

"Jill!" He called out. _She's got to be here somewhere._ _Where could she have gone?_

Chris looked around at the broken table and saw blood, and Jill's gun.

Chris gasped as he picked up the gun. He didn't have a good feeling, at all. He heard the lone zombie getting closer. He looked up at the zombie, and his worst fears had been confirmed. It wasn't an ordinary zombie: It was Jill.

Chris could only stare. She still looked like herself, but was extremely pale, with a hungry look on her face. She moaned and limped towards him.

Chris saw the gunshot wound on her stomach and the one on her leg, along with the tears where the zombie had been feasting on her arm.

"No. Jill." Chris cried. Tears were welling up in his eyes. H knew there was only one thing he could do, but he wasn't sure he could bring himself to do it.

Chris raised his gun and took a few steps back. He took one last look at Jill's face. He saw the decaying paleness of the zombie, but in his mind, he saw the same old beautiful Jill that he knew and loved. Sweat poured off his brow, and tears from his eyes, as he put his finger on the trigger. Chris closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. Once he heard the body hit the floor, Chris let out the loudest scream he could and began to cry.



Leon and Claire had just reached the top of the stairs when the heard Chris scream.

Claire turned and looked at Leon. The worried look on his face mirrored hers. "We have to hurry."

"This way." Leon grabbed her arm and led her right back to the lab.

Claire was running out of breath, but she knew for Chris and Jill's sake she had to keep going.

The two of them ran into the open lab entrance and saw Chris kneeling on the ground, holding his gun, staring at it like he wanted to use it, his back turned towards them.

"Chris!" Leon called out. "Are you ok?"

Leon heard Chris sob. He turned to look at Claire.

"Chris?" Claire called out, puzzled. She and Leon stepped more into the lab, and saw a dead zombie a few feet in front of Chris. After a moment, they recognized the clothes and what was left of the physical features.

"No!" Leon gasped

Claire was in total shock. "Oh my God!" She cried burying her face into Leon?s chest.

Leon put his arm around her and shed a tea.

"I'm sorry." Chris cried. "I didn't want to do it. She was already a zombie. I had no choice."

Claire pulled away from Leon and ran up to her brother. She gave him the biggest hug she'd given him in a long time. "It's ok." She said with her eyes full of tears. "There's nothing you could have done. It's not your fault."

Chris held on to his sister, tightly.

"You still have me." Claire whispered.



Tru looked at her watch. "I thought you said Peter left at six. It's now Eight."

"I don't know." Davis shrugged. "He said it was right outside of town. But with the rush hour."

"Yeah." Tru agreed. "At least I know I have something to work on tonight." Tru said.

"Maybe even give you something to work on tomorrow." Davis threw in.

"Hey, I haven't had one of those days in a while. I know any day now, It's gonna come when I least suspect it. Even with all the pick ups I've been going on."

As Tru and Davis were talking, Peter came in with a body in a body bag, on the gurney.

"Got another one of them green ones. Watch out!"

Tru looked at Davis. "We'll have to let the S.T.A.R.S know."

Davis nodded as he and Tru left his office and followed Peter to the Standards room.

Peter unzipped the body.

"She looks familiar." Tru said, though she could hardly recognize her. She'd been shot in the head, so what wasn't green was covered in blood. Tru looked up at Peter. "Where was she from?"

"An old warehouse right off of east Interstate. Somewhere near Summers Point"

Tru had a flashback from the diner last night and remembered Chris and Leon saying they were going to a warehouse, that was suspected to be in use for chemical testing.

Tru took another look at the corpse. "Please don't be who I think you are."

"You know her?" Davis asked.

"I think she was just here." Tru frowned. She turned to Peter. "ID?"

"I'm not checking." Peter said stepping away and raising his hands as a sign for Tru to back off. "I don't want that thing trying to grab me."

Tru sighed in disgust at Peter and reached into her pocket. She froze when she saw the S.T.A.R.S symbol on the wallet. Tru didn't want to open it, but knew she had to. She flipped it open and her suspicions were correct.

"No.!" She said disappointed. "It's Jill."

"The girl with the S.T.A.R.S.?" Davis asked.

"Yes." Tru nodded. She turned to Peter. "Where are the others?"

"There was another guy in a white lab coat. He's still out in the van. The people that called us said they'd follow and be here soon."

"Thanks." Tru said, as she ran out to the lobby to find them, hoping that they showed up already. Tru saw Leon, Claire and Chris sitting on the wooden bench, crying.

"Guys!" Tru yelled. "What happened?"

Leon looked up. "Tru!"

Tru walked closer to them. "I'm sorry."

"She was already a zombie." Chris cried. "I had to shoot her. I had no choice."

Claire walked stood up to talk to Tru, trying to keep from crying. "We split up. Jill was infected and turned into a zombie. Chris was the one who discovered her and had to shoot her. He's taking this really hard."

"I shouldn't have let her check the lab alone. If I let Leon stay with her, Wesker wouldn't have gotten to her and got the formula from her." Chris said, blaming himself.

"Wesker?" Tru asked confused. An unfamiliar name made her realize there should be another person. "What, that's the other guy?"

"What other guy?" Leon asked.

"The one who came late. He was in here this morning looking for you guys. Blond hair, sunglasses..."

"That's Wesker!" Claire gasped. "That's how that sneaky bastard found us!"

"I'm really sorry." Tru apologized. "He said he was part of the S.T.A.R.S."

"He was." Leon explained. "He's really sneaky and knows how to get what he wants. He got away with the formula and one of the barrels of beryllium. Good thing the other one was still in the lab.

"I'm not going back there." Chris stammered.

Tru's heart sank. When she first met Chris, he seemed like such a macho man. She couldn't picture him crying and acting like this.

"It's ok." Tru said. "Write down where the place is, and Harrison and I will go and get them."

"You don't have to do that, Tru." Chris wiped his eyes.

"I want to help." Tru looked at him sincerely.

Leon reached into his pocket and took out a pen and paper to write it down.

"She didn't want to come to begin with." Chris said. "She had a bad feeling. I should have listened to her. Now she's gone and there's so much I wanted for her. I loved her. I wanted to ask her to marry me. I don't even think she knew how I felt."

"Chris. We've all been through that. "Claire said, sitting back down next to her brother..

Tru nodded thinking once again of Luc.

Leon stood up and handed Tru the paper with the address.

Tru glanced at the address. "156 East Highway Road."

"Thanks." She said, putting it into her pocket.

Leon nodded. "Thank _You._"

"Well. I have to get back in there and do some work. I'll give Harrison a call. You guys can meet up with him, and then come back and fill out the paper work when you're ready."

"Thanks, Tru." Claire looked up at her.



Tru hung up the phone, then walked back into the standards room. She hated to give Harrison the bad news, but hopefully he could help Chris and the others feel better.

"How's it going, Davis?" Tru asked.

"Good." Davis looked up from working on the body. "No attacking, so far. So, it's good."

"That's because Chris shot her in the head, first." Tru answered.

"That's right." Davis noticed the head shot. "A bullet through the bran and decapitation are the two best ways to kill a zombie."

"Tru put on her gloves. "Poor Jill." She paused. "Chris, Claire, and Leon are coming back to fill out the paper work."

Davis began recording the statistics. "White Female. Approximately 28 years of age. Time of Death; Four O'clock. Cause of death…?" He paused, and looked at Tru. "Gunshot wounds? Or should we say poison like the other zombie over there." He pointed to the scientist that Peter had brought in while Tru was out talking to her friends.

"Well. She was shot afterwards." Tru said.

"No." Davis corrected. "There are two other gunshot wounds that appear to be pre-mordant. I'm not sure if that's what killed her, or if it was the zombie bite.

"Where?" Tru asked.

"In the stomach and the right leg." Davis explained.

"That's what they meant about Wesker." Tru concluded. "He did it!"

"Tru!"

"What?

Davis looked at her puzzled. "I didn't say anything."

"But.." Tru started. She looked down at Jill's body.

Once again, a zombie opened its eyes. "Tru, Help me!"

Time stopped and Tru knew that this day was far from over.



Tru abruptly woke up in her bed. With the sun shining in her room. She knew what she had to do. She had to stop Jill Valentine from dying.



Leon tapped on the motel room door that Jill and Claire were staying in. Claire opened the door.

"You guys ready yet?" Leon asked.

"Yeah." Claire answered. "Where's Chris?"

"He's on the phone with Barry. Rebecca found out supplied were delivered to the warehouse not too long ago, and they're wrapping up that other case."

"Wow!" Claire smiled. "That's great. Sounds like those guys are working harder than us."

"We haven't got the dirty work yet, Jill said entering the conversation."

At that moment, Chris came outside and waived to them. "Let's go!"



Tru was getting into her red sports car, and talking on the phone to Davis. "I gotta get to that warehouse. Luckily, Leon gave me the address yesterday."

"But yesterday, They didn't even know where they were going." Davis answered.

"Not your yesterday, My Yesterday." Tru reminded him.

"Oh, that's right." Davis said, remembering what kind of day it was.

"It's too bad they didn't tell me where they were staying. It would be easier just to convince Jill not to go on the mission. She didn't want to go to begin with."

"Tru, that wouldn't work." Davis said. "You don't know how that would alter fate. Claire could get infected instead, or Leon or Chris. Plus you said the rest of the mission was a failure. Maybe Jill needs to be there."

"You're right." Tru had a flashback. She remembered Chris telling her about Wesker getting the formula from Jill and the chemical.

"Davis, listen to me." She started. "If a man shows up today looking for the S.T.A.R.S. do not give him any information. No matter who he says he is."

"Ok." Davis said with a questionable tone.

"He's the enemy. He's the one that is responsible for Jells death, and the failed mission."

"I thought Jill was a zombie?" Davis asked.

"He shot her before she was bit. We we're sure if it was the gunshot wound or the infection that killed her."

"Gotcha!" Davis said understand it all. "Good Luck, Tru."

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it."

"I'll be here if you need me." Davis said.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Tru hung up, and turned on the ignition. She put her foot on the gas and sped off for her rescue mission.



After his phone call with Tru, Davis started working on his computer. His work was interrupted by a knock on his office door. He looked up to see a tall blond man with sunglasses standing at the door.

"Can I help you?" Davis asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for some teammates that have come by here looking for some information."

As soon as the man spoke, Davis knew he was the man Tru had warned him about. He couldn't give him any important information. He scratched his beard thinking of a way to stall. "On a victim?" Davis asked. "Are you a family member?"

"No. I'm talking about the S.T.A.R.S. The police station said they were going to investigate this morgue. I arrived late and I'm not sure where to find them."

"Well, I believe some people were here yesterday, but I wasn't in at the time. My assistant handled it. She's off today.

"You don't know where they were heading do you?" The man asked.

"No. I'm sorry." Davis shook his head nervously. He hoped he was convincing. He was never good at lying. "If for any reason they come back, I'll let them know that you were looking for them."

"Thank you." The man grinned. " I appreciate that." With those words, he walked off.



Wesker pounded his fist on the wall as he approached the exit of the morgue. Those S.T.A.R.S. have found something, and he didn't know what. He swung open the door, and practically flew down the steps.

"That place can bring out a lot of anger." Said a young man standing against the wall. He had brown hair, hazel eyes, and appeared to be in his thirties.

"Who are you? Wesker asked. "Do you work there?"

The man extended his hand to Wesker. "Jack Harper. What can I help you with?"

Wesker studied the young, clean cut, man. There was something about him Wesker liked. "I'm looking for the S.T.A.R.S. I was told they were here yesterday."

"Yes. They were." Jack answered. "But I think today they were heading out to some warehouse, just west of town."

"Really?" Wesker raised an eyebrow. "Thank you." He said as he walked away. "You don't know how much I appreciate your help."

Jack smiled as the man walked away. "That's what you think."



Chris pulled the blue Honda up to the warehouse parking lot. It was unpaved and bumpy. Grassy patches came up from the dirt in random spots. As Chris put the car in park, Leon unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out to help the girls out of the vehicle.

The four of them were standing outside of the van. Chris was about to ask if everyone was ok when a red sports car pulled up. The S.T.A.R.S. turned their attention to the sports car, prepared for whoever might come out. They got the shock of their lives when Tru Davies stepped out.

"Tru?" Claire wondered.

"What are you doing here?" Leon asked.

Tru locked the car and walked over to her newest friends. "I just thought I might be able to help you guys."

"Tru, you were already a big help." Jill smiled.

Tru looked at Jill. Her smiling face crushed Tru's heart when images of her being brought into the morgue and asking for help flooded her brain.

"Tru, you should get back." Chris urged. "It could be really dangerous in there. You could get hurt."

"I'm familiar with the city. I may be able to recognize something that you guys might think is suspicious. And I've killed my first zombie already. I'm not leaving."

"How did you know where we were going?" Leon asked.

"You told me last night." Tru answered.

"I did?" Leon shrugged. He exchanged glances with the others.

"Ok." Chris said. "I think we may have some extra weapons."

Jill smiled in support. "You looked liked a fighter, Tru."

Tru nodded. Jill seemed to have pretty keen senses. _What happened for her to get killed. Who was this Wesker guy?_

Chris reached into the back of the car and took out a berretta, the standard. He handed it to Tru along with a couple of clips. "Do you have somewhere to put these?"

Tru accepted the gun and put the clips into her jacket pocket. "Thanks, Chris."

"Ok." Chris got everyone attention. "Once we get inside, we'll figure out how we're going to split up. I think we can go in the front since the place looks abandoned."



Wesker watched from a block away as his enemies went inside the warehouse. He counted to himself. "One, two, three, four, five.." He stopped. Something wasn't right. "Wait a minute. Who's that?" He paused. "Oh well, whoever that girl is. She's no match for me."



The door closed. Tru watched as Leon and Claire lifted their guns. She noticed Jill and Chris, who were up front, were already on their guard. She felt like she was in an action movie. Everyone was creeping around with their guns up, ready to fire if danger arose.

Tru followed suit. Once they made it through the foyer, they were in a dark room, the size of a living room, but with a higher ceiling. It had a table and a couple of chairs scattered around, and some boxes piled up against the back wall. Above them was a second floor with doors all around. The staircase was over to the right. The staircase railing continued around the second floor. There were two doors in back of the room as well.

"Ok." Chris looked around as everyone stood in the front room looking at him. "Leon, why don't you and Jill take the upstairs? Claire and I will look around down here. Tru, I guess you can come with me."

Tru knew that wouldn't work. If she was going to save Jill's life, she had to go with her. "Actually, Chris, If it's ok, I'd like to check upstairs with Leon and Jill. It looks like there's more ground to cover. I think I'd be more useful up there. If that's ok with you?"

"Sure." Chris answered. "Now that you mention it, that does sound better."

Tru nodded. "Thanks."

"Ok. Let's go." Leon turned to Jill.

"Wait!" Chris stopped them. He pulled something out of his vest and walked over to Tru. "Here, take this radio with you. I always bring an extra. You can contact any one of us if you run into a problem."

"Thanks, Chris." Tru smiled as she took the radio from Chris. She was starting to feel confidant that she could make a difference today.

"So, we'll stay in touch and we'll meet back here." Chris said to the group.

Everyone nodded.

Leon headed for the stairs, and Tru and Jill followed. Tru noticed that Jill looked a little said. Chris apparently noticed it, too.

"You guys be careful." He warned.

Jill looked back at him and saw that look in his eye. The look that said he wanted to say something, but wasn't going to.

Tru watched them look at each other as she reached the top of the stairs. "It'll be ok, Jill." Tru patted her on the back.

Jill looked at her and pushed a half smile. "I know. I feel a little better already."

Leon awaited directions. When the girls finished talking, they turned to him.

"So, what's the plan?" Tru asked.

Leon looked at Jill. When she didn't answer, he spoke up. "Ok. So, there are six doors. Jill, you can take the two in the middle, Tru, you take the two on the right, and I'll take the two on the left."

"Sounds good to." Jill nodded. "Tru, do you know what you're looking for?"

"Anything that may have to do with the virus, or evidence that a pharmaceutical company has been testing here."

"Bingo!" Leon smiled. "Look for Bio-ject, or even Umbrella."

"As Leon and Jill were about to dispatch, Tru remembered Chris crying at the morgue "_I shouldn't have let her check the lab alone."_

"I think if we find anything important, like a laboratory or something, we should call each other instead of checking it alone." Tru suggested.

"Roger!" Leon nodded as he ran to the left. He and Jill disappeared into one of the doors on the end. Tru went through the one closest to the stairwell.



Just as Tru stepped through the door, her cell phone rang. Tru took her phone out of the pocket of her brown denim jacket and looked at the caller ID. "Hey Davis." She said answering the phone.

"How are things going, Tru?" He asked.

"Good. I'm in the warehouse. I'm investigating the second floor with Jill and Leon. The three of us split up for now, But I told them if we come across anything important we should meet up."

"Good." Davis said. "Remember, try to be a follower, not a leader. Any new suggestions you make could alter their day, and change the events."

"Right. Thanks, Davis." Tru said. "How are things there?"

"That guy showed up. Just like you said."

Tru took a deep breath, and listed to Davis. "And?"

"I told him my assistant spoke with them yesterday and that she wasn't here today. I told him I didn't know where they were going. He believed me, and left. He seemed kind of creepy."

"That's good. Thanks Davis. We need to keep him as far from here as possible. We have to ensure Jill's safety. If he should come back, make something up and send him all the way on the other side of town."

"Hm..." Davis said. "I wish I would have thought of that before."

"It's ok." Tru said.

"Be careful, Tru." Davis said. "Try not to miss something that the S.T.A.R.S. might find important."

"I wont." Tru said. "Now that I'm here, fate will have its way."



A black sports car pulled up behind Wesker's rented, silver Acura. Jack Harper stepped out and looked ahead to the warehouse where someone was going to die today. He would ensure that. He wasn't sure exactly who it was. From his visions, he was pretty sure it was a female. He would know soon enough. That blond man was destined to kill her. Wherever Jack could find him, he would find the girl. He knew he'd probably find someone else around her, too. Tru thought she could send Wesker away, but she didn't count on Good Samaritan, Jack helping out the former S.T.A.R.S. Captain. Jack knew his sworn enemy Tru would be in there, trying her best to keep this woman safe, but now Wesker was in there and Jack was about to enter the warehouse to ensure that those destined for death would meet their end today.



Chris gave Claire the same directions he'd given her the first time. Once the Redfields left the main hall, Wesker made his way in. As with the first time around, he wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he had to find it before the S.T.A.R.S. He figured he'd start in the main room where they overlooked. He started with the boxes in the back of the room. Just as before, once he started tossing things out of a box, his phone rant. Alistair called and the same conversation took place. Things were happening exactly as they happened before.



Chris got the same call as before, and informed Claire, who had once again found the diary. Chris and Claire's day were unaffected because they had gone the same way as before. Tru knew she had to go with Jill and Leon to affect their chain of events.

Chris contacted Leon and informed him about the beryllium. Leon told Chris about the keycard he found for a lab.

"Where are Jill and Tru?" Chris asked.

"We split up." Leon informed.

"Check in with them and inform them of this. Check in a few times with Tru. She's new at this. I can't help feel responsible."

"Ditto." Leon agreed. "I still don't feel right about letting her come and putting her in danger."

Chris felt the same. He doesn't know why he let her come. He should have argued with her more. "Over and Out."

Leon kept hold of his radio. "Jill, Tru. Do you read me?"

"Yeah, Leon. Over." Jill Answered.

"Tru, here."

"Chris and Claire discovered that Bio-ject has been working with the chemical element beryllium."

"So, that's what we're looking for." Tru guessed. "When we find it, we should leave the barrels where they are until the whole building is secure. We don't want them falling into the wrong hands."

Leon was puzzled. "Ok Tru. I'm glad you're confident we'll find them."

"If they're here, we'll find them."

"Have you guys found anything important?" Leon asked.

"I found something." Jill announced. "A really big room. I think it's a lab or something."

As Jill said the word 'lab' Tru's heart jumped. "Jill, don't go in there. Not until we get there."

"I can't." Jill answered. "It's electronically locked. We need to find a keycard."

"No we don't." Leon smiled. "I already found it. Checking zombies is a dirty job, but it pays off in the end."

"Leon! That's great!" Jill yelled with excitement. "Go back to the mail hallway. I'm in the third door from the right. You guys will be able to find me easily from there."

"Ok. I'm on my way." Leon said.

"Me, too." Tru agreed. She knew the moment of truth was nearing.



Wesker was about to leave the main room and start looking for the beryllium when he noticed a rolled up piece of paper at the bottom of the box. He pulled it out and discovered that it was exactly what he thought it was: A map. Now he could avoid all the useless searching and cut right to the chase. As he was glancing at the map, he heard the front door open and close. He stood up prepared for another one of the S.T.A.R.S. to show up. He was surprised to see that guy Jack from the morgue.

"What are you doing here?" Wesker asked.

"Just some business I have to take care of?"

"What ties do you have to Bio-ject? Or are you from Umbrella?"

"None." Jack walked in further.

"I won't let anybody stand in my way. "Wesker growled.

"That's why I'm here." Jack answered. "Someone I know is here with those people that are in your way. She's here to prevent you from getting what's yours. I'm here to stop her."

Wesker raised an eyebrow. "What is my benefit to you? What do you gain by helping me?"

"Nothing." Jack shrugged. "I didn't come specifically to help you. I came here to stop my enemy from doing what she does, which is the same reason why you're here. If my stopping her means helping you, then so be it."

Wesker glanced back at the map. "I'm heading upstairs to check lab 1."

Jack just nodded and watched as Wesker ascended the stairs. He waited for him to disappear though one of the doors, then he started up the stairs to follow Wesker.



Tru had just killed a zombie that she thought she killed on her way in. "How many times do these things get back up?" She asked herself. She was running through a hall, trying to figure out where to go. _Which door leads back to the main hall?_ She was nearing a corner when she heard a noise. She looked back, when someone from around the corner grabbed her and pulled her around.

Tru was against the wall, face to face with her archenemy, Jack Harper.

"Jack. What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are, Tru. Making sure fate gets its way." He smiled, holding her up against the wall. "And you'll never guess who else is here."

"Wesker!" Tru gasped.

Jack laughed. "On his way up to the lab right now. So you can kiss your friend Goodbye. Too bad her boyfriend didn't get the chance."

Tru grew angry. She couldn't let Jack and Wesker get in her way.

"You and Davis thought you could keep Wesker away. Haha. Nice try, I must say."

As Jack was talking Tru made a move. She kneed an unsuspecting Jack in the groin.

Jack let go of Tru and groaned in pain. Tru started to make a run for it. "I have to make it to Jill and Leon before Wesker does."

Tru kept running. There was a door straight ahead of her. She ran until she reached the door. She ran out and slammed it shut behind her. Taking deep breaths Tru looked around and noticed she was back in the main hall. She was about to head through the door that lead to Jill when she heard a doorknob turn somewhere to the left.

Tru turned around and saw the door all the way to the left start to open. She took a deep breath and reached for her gun. Relief rushed through her when she saw Leon.

"Hey, Tru." The blonde haired man called out. "You beat me."

"Leon. I'm glad to see you. We have to tell the others. Wesker's here!"

"What?" Leon asked. "How do you know about Wesker and how do you know that he's here." He paused, thinking back to when he'd been tricked by a woman named Ada Wong.

"You're another one of those spies, aren't you?"

"No." Tru shook her head. "It's not like that at all." Tru thought for a moment, she had to come up with something. "There was a man chasing me. He thought I was one of you guys. He's still in there. I heard him talking to some other guy named Wesker on his phone."

"That's not good." Leon said. "Come on, we have to get to the lab before they do." He grabbed Tru's arm and they started running through the door that Jill directed them to go through.

"We'll tell Chris once we catch up to Jill." Leon informed.

"Jill." Leon called out once they were through the door.

Jill heard his voice, then called out directing them to where she was.

"I'm glad you guys made it." Jill said, running up to them.

"Well, you already cleared the way." Leon joked.

Tru kept quiet. She knew she was approaching the moment of truth. Jill led Leon and Tru to the lab. Leon pulled out the keycard and ran it thought the card reader. The trio's stomach tightened as they heard a click. A second later, the door slid open.

Like clockwork, Leon was contacted by Chris on his radio. Chris told him that he and Claire found Lab II and that they needed his keycard. Leon told him that they just unlocked Lab I"

"Jill, can you and Tru handle Lab I yourself?" Chris asked.

Tru was about to suggest that she'll take the keycard to them and Jill and Leon should check the lab, but she realized she would risk changing too much. Leon had to do what he'd done before. Jill was her responsibility. And Leon could end up being in danger, too.

"Yeah. It doesn't look like much." answered, Jill. She really didn't want to go in alone, but she felt better knowing that Tru would be with her.

Tru nodded. "Yeah. We can handle it."

"Ok." Leon said. "Chris I'm on my way." Leon turned back to the girls as he was leaving. "You girls be careful." He watched the girls nod, and with that, he was gone.



Wesker was watching in the same nearby room as Leon left the two women alone to investigate the lab. One less S.T.A.R.S. member to worry about. He'd rather have been left with Leon, but Jill was not a match for him. He wasn't sure about this new girl. _Who was she that she could have such a great affect on his plans_. That man Jack came all the way here to stop her from doing something. He watched as Jill raised her gun and instructed the other girl to do the same.



Together, Tru and Jill entered the lab, Tru looked around at everything, a lab table to their near right, a computer a few feet ahead, a painting on the other side of the wall. There were boxes in the back near a wall that didn't quite look right. She'd figured She'd follow Jill's lead.

Jill walked over to the table with the lab equipment to examine it. As Jill was doing so, Tru noticed an unconscious zombie asleep under the table, and gasped.

Jill heard her gasp. "What's wrong?"

Tru didn't answer. She remembered the facts from yesterday. Jill was in the lab. She was infected. The zombie in that affected her had been a scientist. This zombie had on a lab coat. It was this zombie.

"It looks like it's already dead." Jill guessed.

"Can't be too sure." Tru said. She knew it wasn't dead. She aimed her gun.

The zombie must have felt the attention because he opened his eyes that exact moment. Jill and Tru both gasped. Tru quickly squeezed the trigger and blew off the zombies head.

Jill stood breathless. How could she have overlooked that and been so careless. "Thanks Tru. If you hadn't been there, that might have cost me my life."

Tru smiled. Jill had no idea how right she was. But her job wasn't done yet. Jill might have died before she was bit. "No problem." She smiled, and the two women went on to investigate the rest of the room.

Once again Jill had discovered the computer, and picture, and the got onto the computer system. Tru was amazed how lucky Jill had been to figure all that out. Jill had gotten into the formula.doc again, and was reverted to the questions. While Jill was answering the first question, Tru's phone rang again.

"Excuse me." Tru said stepping away.

It was Davis again. "What's up Davis?" Tru asked.

"I just wanted to see how things were going."

"Wesker's here." Tru whispered.

"What?" Davis asked. "How did he find out where you guys were?"

"Who else would know where the S.T.A.R.S. were going to be today, and would want Wesker here."

"No?" Davis said, knowing exactly who Tru was talking about.

"Jack's here. I ran into him. Luckily, I got away from him. I'm not going let him screw this up. I'm not going to let Jill die."

"Tru, if it gets too dangerous, just say the word and I'm there."

"It's ok." Tru said.

"Tru, promise me, if you need help, you'll call me or Harrison."

"I promise." Tru said. When she heard the clicking sound, she knew something important was going to happen. "I gotta go." Tru hung up the phone, just in time to see the picture slide up. "We found something, Tru." Jill said, walking over towards the painting.

Tru watched as Jill walked over and took out what was behind the painting. It looked like a piece of paper.

"It's the formula!" Jill yelled with excitement.

Before Tru could say anything, a strange, familiar voice interrupted them. "I'll take that."

The girls both looked up. "Wesker?"

"Tru, you know Wesker?" Jill asked.

"Yes?" Wesker started. "You seem to know me, but all I know about you, Tru, is that one man is determined to stop you from doing something that could interfere with my plans."

Jill looked back at Tru. "Tru, what's he talking about. How do you know about his plans?"

"I heard Leon mention Wesker's name." Tru lied. "He said he had suspicions that someone named Wesker was here, but we got so caught up in the excitement of the lab, we forgot to tell you."

"If you girls want to get out of here alive, I suggest you give me the formula. Jill, you know what I'm capable of. Why don't you just save yourself the trouble and hand it over now?"

Tru felt her stomach knot. She knew what he was capable of, too. She just had to make sure it doesn't happen.



Leon just left the girls and was on his way down to meet up with Chris and Claire when he saw a strange man looking around n the lobby.

"Is everything ok?" The man asked Leon

"Yeah." Leon said hesitantly looking at the strange man. He was about five years older than Leon. He was tall, but about an inch shorter than Leon. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." The man answered. "I work here. I was away on business. When I came back everyone was gone."

"So you work for Bio-ject?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Not really. I'm just a maintenance man." He extended his hand. "I'm Jack."

Leon shook the man's hand. "Leon."

"I was going to take this keycard over to my friends to get into one of the labs. Lab II."

"I know my way to the lab." Jack said. It was a good thing he took a look at Wesker's map. "I'll show you where it is."

"Thanks." Leon said. "Just be careful. Let me be your eyes. It's not safe around here. There was an outbreak and there's.."

"Zombies?" Jack finished Leon's sentence.

Leon was surprised to see that someone accepted it so easily.

"At least hat's what I've been calling them." Added Jack.

"You got it." Leon said as they walked towards the lab.

Jack led Leon into the first door through the right hall. It was a lunchroom.

"I'm sorry." Jack said. "I thought it was the first door. I must have gotten confused." He hoped Leon wouldn't see right through his attempt to stall.

"It's ok." Leon said. "With the situation and all, it can happen to anyone."

After saying that, Leon's radio beeped. He reached down and lifted it from his belt.

"Leon, where are you?" Claire's voice sounded annoyed.

"I'm in the lunch room." He answered.

"What are you doing there?"

"I met up with a maintenance man. He was going to help lead me to you, but we made a wrong turn."

"Just straight down the hall, and make a right." Claire ordered.

"Ok." Leon said. "Over and Out."



Claire was relieved to see Leon and the maintenance man when they showed up. Lon introduced the man as Jack. He looked to be about Chris' age, with dark hair, and green eyes. To Claire, there was something mysterious about him.

Chris ran the card through the card reader.

Jack looked at his watch as they stepped the rough the lab. It was 3:30. He smiled to himself, but his smile faded when he looked up and saw what was actually inside the lab.

"Oh my gosh!" Claire looked up at the tyrant that was encased in the large 8 foot test tube. "What were they working on here?"

"Improving Umbrella's failures." Chris said. The monster wasn't too bad. It looked more human than most of the ones he had fought: Tall, sexless, and on the green side. It had webbed feet, sort of like the hunters, but it had a claw on its right arm.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. What did Tru get him into?

"Look!" Leon took their attention off the test tube freak. "There are two barrels." Leon know that was what they were looking for when he saw 'beryllium' written on the front.

"Let's get them and get out of here." Chris said.

"Wait." Leon said as Chris was putting his hands on one of the barrels. He remembered what Tru said about leaving the barrels until they were ready to lave. "Maybe we should get Tru and Jill first."

"We can handle them." Jack said looking at his watch. It was already 3:45. He just had to keep them here for fifteen minutes more. He felt bad. He wasn't sure if he could trust Wesker when he promised he wouldn't kill Tru if she got in her way. That he would only hurt Jill if they became a threat.

"You know. Maybe we should check on them." Chris pulled out his radio.

"I'm sure they're ok." Jack said putting his hand on Chris' to stop him. "It won't take that long to carry them out to the lobby. Then we can run out to meet them." Jack paused. "In fact, if you wait here, there's a moving cart with wheels in a closet in the room next door. If you wait here, I'll get it and we cam wheel the barrels out. It'll be a lot faster."

"Ok." Chris said looking at the others for their approval.

"I'll be right back." Jack said exiting the lab.

"Good thing we ran into him." Claire said. "Better than running into another enemy."

"Oh crap!" Leon slapped himself on the head.

Chris looked at his friend puzzled. "What is it?"

"I don't know how I forgot to tell you this, especially since it's really important."

Chris and Claire both looked at Leon with confusion.

"Tru said Wesker was here. She said a man was chasing her and she heard him talking to someone named Wesker."

"What?" Chris asked. "Where?"

"Upstairs." Leon answered.

"Upstairs where Tru and Jill are?" Chris asked. He pulled out his radio. "Tru, Jill. Do you read me? Over."

Chris waited for a response, but didn't get one.

"Where's Jack?" Claire said looking around impatiently.

"I'm going upstairs." Chris said running out of the lab. "You guys can stay and wait for Jack if you want, or you can come with me."

"Leon looked at Claire. Clair nodded and they both decided to follow Chris.



Tru stood next to Jill, thinking, scared to move. She'd negotiated with gunmen before, but this was different. Wesker was a pure bad guy. He wasn't a confused misguided youth. He wanted the formula and would stop at nothing to get it. And that formula couldn't fall into his hands.

"Forget it, Wesker!" Jill yelled. "I found it fair and square. You're not getting it form me."

"Fine." Wesker adjusted his sunglasses. "You asked for it."

Jill slid the formula into her pocket as quickly as she could and told Tru to run.

Tru stepped back and couldn't believe her eyes. Like Superman, Wesker ran up to them quickly, charging at them. Jill had jumped out of the way. She thought she was safe until Wesker punched her in the stomach and she flew back into the table.

Jill screamed with pain and Tru knew she had to do something. Especially since she was standing only inches away from the attacker. She knew he had a gun since Jill was shot yesterday. Tru looked around his belt scanning for it. Once she spotted it, she quickly reached down for it, but Wesker was on to her. He pushed her away, sending her into the air. Tru flew back and hit the wall. This was crazy. She never dealt with anyone like this before. She didn't know how she would get herself out of this one.

"I mad a promise I wouldn't kill you." Wesker laughed. "Good thing I'm not one to keep promises."

_"He must have met up with Jack." _Tru thought. Tru looked at Jill who was lying on the pieces of the broken table. "That's how Jill was bit." Tru concluded. She tried her best to get up, watching as Wesker walked towards Jill. He drew his gun when he was halfway there.

Jill struggled to get up as Wesker stood in front of her. Every bone in her body ached.

"Give me the formula." Wesker demanded aiming his gun.

Tru tried to get up, but she couldn't. She was probably in almost as much pain as Jill. He heart sank as she watched Wesker holding his gun up to Jill. She put all her energy into trying to get up that the gunshot caught her completely off guard.

Tru looked up preparing herself to accept defeat, but to her surprise, Wesker was kneeling, grasping his stomach, and Chris stood at the door holding his smoking handgun. Leon and Claire were right behind him.

"Tru, you ok?" Chris asked as Leon and Claire were helping Jill up.

"Yeah." Tru said relieved. She didn't think they'd show up. But then again, Chris found Jill yesterday, around the same time. Somehow, they must have been put back on track. "I'm fine."

She ran over to them as quickly as she could, passing Wesker who was grasping his stomach, staring at the blood coming out.

Leon and Claire pushed Jill out the door, and Chris ushered Tru out.

"This isn't over yet, Redfield." Wesker yelled. He wouldn't let them get too far. In a couple of minutes, he'd be fine.

Chris stood at the door and looked at the others. "Wesker wont' be down for long. We need a plan."

"What can we do?" Tru asked. "He's like the terminator."

"We should just come back." Jill suggested. "I got the formula."

"Sounds good to me." Admitted Claire.

"The beryllium" Tru interrupted. "If we don't get the barrels from the lab downstairs, Wesker will take them."

"How did you even know it was there?" Chris asked.

Tru thought up an excuse quickly. "I figured it would be in the other lab if the formula was up here."

"Good guess." Claire said.

"Come on!" Chris said running down the stairs. "Let's get them and get out. Wesker will be coming soon."



Wesker was making his way to the door leading out of the lab when it opened. Jack Harper stepped through.

"Jill got away with the formula."

"I tried to stall the others, but it didn't work. I know Tru had something to do with it indirectly."

"I should have killed the both of them immediately."

"No. Tru is mine." Jack said. "I'll leave your enemies for you, and you leave mine for me. That was our deal, especially since I'm helping you out. But I have a feeling that you'll still get away with at least one of the barrels."

Jack looked around the room. "And there's a way to get the formula from them. We just have to get back down to the second lab."

As Jack was speaking, he noticed how the back wall looked like it opened up. "And I know just how to do it."



When Tru and the S.T.A.R.S. finally reached Lab II, they had to stop and catch their breath. Chris nodded and they proceeded in. When Tru saw the huge monster encased in a test tube straight ahead, she let out a gasp.

"What is that?"

"A BOW." Claire explained. "A Bio-Organic Weapon. Unlike the zombies, these were created intentionally."

The green skin, mutant arms and legs: It was sleeping, but it still gave Tru the creeps, and suddenly relief rushed over her. "_It must not be a threat if the S.T.A.R.S. didn't mention it yesterday."_

Chris walked back to where the beryllium barrels were. "Let's get these out of here."

"Wait, what about the maintenance guy?" Claire asked.

"Oh, that's right." Chris stopped to think. "Claire and I will take the first barrel. You three check quickly for the maintenance guy, then follow suit."

"Right." Leon said.

Chris and Claire were already lifting the barrel and carrying it out. After they were gone Jill spoke up.

"Where did you last see him?"

"He went next door to look for a cart to wheel out the barrels." Leon looked around then headed towards the door. "I'm gonna go check on him. You girls get that other barrel."

As soon as Leon got to the hallway he saw Jack.

"Jack, where were you?" Leon asked.

"I'm sorry." Jack said. "I couldn't find it."

"It's ok." Leon said. "Chris and Claire are carrying one out. Jill and Tru are getting the other one now."

"Tru?" Jack asked, pretending to be surprised.

"You know her?" Leon asked.

"Yeah." Jack answered. "Well, not personally. I saw some blond guy talking on a phone to someone he called Tru. He said to make sure she gets her alone and kill her." Jack paused. "I wasn't sure who he was talking about."

"Jill's got the formula, and she's alone with Tru." Leon said frantically.

At that moment, Tru and Jill came out of the lab with the beryllium.

"Tru, I think you owe us an explanation." Leon said. "Who are you really?"

Tru looked at Leon puzzled.

"You're working with Wesker. Isn't that right, Jack?" Leon turned around for Jack to back him up, but he was gone. "Jack?"

"Jack." Tru repeated.

"The maintenance guy, Jack. He told me the truth."

"Leon." Tru pleaded, putting down the barrel. "Jack's not a maintenance guy. He's working with Wesker. He's the one hat was chasing me upstairs. Why do you think he left? To go find Wesker."

"He said Wesker wanted you to get Jill alone, so you can kill her. Is that why you've been hanging around her all day?"

"Wesker did say he promised he wouldn't kill you." Jill remembered. "But he did say earlier on that you were interfering in his plans. What's going on, really?" She paused, while things were starting to come together. "Wesker said a man was trying to stop Tru from interfering with his plans. Jack must be the man Wesker was talking about. He's here to stop Tru from ruining Wesker's plans." Jill paused again. "I do think Tru's hiding something, but I don't 'think she's the enemy."

Tru couldn't believe it. Someone actually understood what she was doing.

Jill turned her attention to Leon. "Leon, I don't know why, but I trust her for some reason. I just felt better with her being here."

Leon hesitated then agreed with Jill. "Well, Ok. If Wesker said she was in his way, then it must be so. If she was working with him, They would have killed you upstairs and taken the formula. And I guess Jack would lie if he was working with Wesker. But why would he lie about you, Tru?"

"Because I'm here to help and Jack doesn't want me to help you. He's my enemy. We used to work together, but he was secretly working against me. Kind of like Wesker was with you guys?"

"It's really that competitive working in a morgue?" Leon asked.

"There's more to it." Jill said. "I can tell."

"I promise I'll explain everything tonight." Tru assured. "Let's just catch up to the others and keep Wesker from getting away with one of the barrels."



"I wonder what's keeping them." Claire commented looking back. She leaned against the barrel while Chris walked back towards the door. He stopped when he heard a gunshot, and a felt a bullet his the floor near his right foot.

"I told you it wasn't over, Redfield."

Chris whirled around to see Wesker standing at the second floor landing pointing his gun.

Wesker jumped down and landed two feet from where Claire was.

"I'll take that." Wesker said referring to the barrel.

"You wish." Claire defended.

Wesker raised his arm and smacked Claire across the face. She hit the ground with a thud.

"Claire!" Chris ran over to retaliate against Wesker, but Wesker dodged, causing Chris to lose his balance and fall into a chair.

Chris quickly regained his balance and picked up the chair to use it as a weapon. He hit Wesker over the head with the light wooden chair. Because of his super strength, Wesker only stumbled forward.

Chris dropped the chair as Wesker was turning back around. Wesker drew his gun, ready to fire at Chris, when a shot was fired at him, grazing his left shoulder.

Wesker turned to see Claire lying on the floor with her berretta aimed at him. He grinned with an idea.

Wesker ran up to Claire and jumped, kicking her in the stomach. She let out a moan of pain, and Wesker knew that would be the signal for round two.

Just as Wesker thought, Chris was running up to attack him. Wesker jumped up, spun around and kicked Chris in the stomach.

Chris grabbed his stomach and fell to the ground. With both Redfield's down, Wesker knew this was his cue to exit. He could kill them, but he would let them live to fight one more battle. He just hoped that Jack was right about the tyrant.



Jack knew Tru would probably be able to talk her way out of that one. So, she made sure Jill survived her encounter with Wesker, but today things are different. Jill is still fair game, and the monster would help him Jack win this one. Jack was looking at the controls when Wesker came in through the secret passage, the one that ran between the upstairs and downstairs labs.

"Did you get the barrel?" Jack asked.

"Just as you said." Wesker grinned. "It's out in my car, so they can't take it back." He walked over to the control panel and pushed the button marked 'drain'. The water started to drain from the Tyrant's tube.

"There was a security room upstairs." Wesker pointed out. "We'll watch from there."

Jack nodded and followed Wesker through the trap door on the back wall.



Jill and Tru almost dropped the barrel when they saw Chris and Claire lying on the floor.

"Chris!" Jill yelled. She put down the barrel and ran over to him. Leon and Tru ran over to Claire.

"What happened?" Tru asked, already knowing the answer.

"Wesker." Chris breathed.

"He took the barrel." Claire said as Leon helped her up. "We couldn't stop him."

"Well, we sill gone one." Jill said. "Let's just grab it and go."

"Can't argue that." Tru said. She and Leon were about to grab the barrel, when they heard loud footsteps coming from somewhere on the other side of the wall.

"What was that?" Jill asked.

"No!" Leon gasped. He knew exactly what it was. "It can't be.

"The Tyrant!" Chris breathed.

Tru was confused. _How did it get out?_ "Jack." She said, unaware that she even said it. She couldn't believe it. Only he would release that creepy thing. And he did it just so it would kill Jill.

"What, Tru?" Leon asked. "You think Jack did it?"

"I know herded." Tru said. "To help Wesker and try to kill Jill."

Jill was about to ask Tru what she was talking about when the tall pale monster burst through the wall. His pale skin was shinier outside of the tube. He looked shorter, but was still at least six and a half feet tall.

Chris drew his weapon, the others followed suit. Leon held Claire close to him tightly. He knew she was still feeling weak and didn't want her to fight alone.

Chris then turned and looked at Tru. "Tru, wait outside!"

"No!" Tru argued. "I can't!"

"Now!" Chris repeated his order.

Tru wanted to think of an excuse to stay, but she couldn't. She knew she didn't

stand a chance against the tyrant. Instead she just nodded and headed for the door. "Chris, please watch over Jill." She said as she exited.

The monster walked towards them.

"Spread out." Chris commanded.

Each of the S.T.A.R.S. took their own corner of the room.

They all started firing at once. The monster was confused, unsure where to go.



Tru sat in the car talking on her cell phone. "Davis, we got a problem."

"Did you save Jill from Wesker?" Davis' voice came over the phone.

"Yeah." Answered Tru. "But the mission isn't over yet. Jack's here and that changes everything. There was some mutant in a tube that they didn't' encounter yesterday, but Jack released it today."

"Uh-oh." Davis sighed.

"Jill's still in danger. They told me to wait outside. I think I'm going to have to just wait. I don't stand a chance against that thing."

"Well, they should be able to kill it. Between the four of them, they should have it under control."

"Let's hope so." Tru said. She paused getting an idea. "Davis, if I can't fight, I can still help them." She climbed out of her car and walked over to the Honda the S.T.A.R.S. rented. She opened the trunk to look at the weapons. "They have more guns and more ammo. I can go bring some of these in to them, incase they run out."

"Good idea." Davis agreed. "Keep me posted." He paused. "And be careful, Tru."

"I will." Tru said flipping her phone closed. He eyes lit up as she grabbed the shotgun. She shoved some shells and clips in her jacket then closed the trunk. She ran back into the warehouse when Jack Harper stepped between her and the door.



The tyrant walked towards Chris, who was adjacent to the door. Leon fired three rapid shots from the right corner causing the monster to walk towards him. Claire was at the left corner, reloading.

"I'm running out!" Jill said slamming another clip in her gun. She was near the door and could easily run out for more ammo, but didn't' want to waste the time.

"Me, too." Claire yelled.

Everyone was firing as the monster walked towards Leon. The tyrant flinched a few times and finally stumbled back, but he wasn't done. He roared loudly and ran to the center of the room. Chris wished he'd brought something stronger than a handgun.

After the loud scream, the monster looked around the room and focused his gaze on Jill. He took two massive steps towards her.

Jill searched for another clip, but came up empty. Chris fired three shots into the monsters back. The tyrant flinched briefly, and then continued his journey towards Jill.



"Going somewhere, Tru?" Jack asked.

"Just inside to help out my friends."

Jack smiled. "Oh, right. I take it they got my little present."

"I knew that was you." Tru said with disgust.

"Hey, I had no other choice." Jack defended himself. "If you had let Wesker kill Jill upstairs, I wouldn't have had to release the tyrant. It's your fault three other lives are in danger."

Tru pushed forward, but Jack pushed her back. He wasn't about to let her get through the door.

Tru held tightly onto the shotgun and jammed the butt of it into Jack's stomach. He stumbled back, gasping.

"Sorry, Jack." Tru said, cocking the gun as she opened the door.



Jill was backed against the wall directly next to the entrance. The monster was just about on top of her. She was out of ammunition, and none of her teammates handguns were doing any damage. Jill almost believed it was over until the door burst open and a shotgun was fired.

The tyrant stumbled back grabbing its bleeding stomach.

Jill looked up at her savior. "Tru?"

Leon, Chris and Claire all ran over, dodging past the monster that was more worried about the blood pouring from its stomach.

"Good job!" Claire said.

"Finish him!" Chris ordered, not purposely trying to sound like the voice from Mortal Kombat.

Tru pumped the shotgun, ready to fire another one. But she stopped and turned to Chris.

"You should do it." She said.

Chris took the shotgun as the tyrant was staggering, trying to get to his feet. Chris aimed at the head of the kneeling monster. Chris squeezed the trigger. Time seemed to stand still as the shotgun shell left the barrel and entered the forehead of the tyrant.

The monster's head exploded, splashing blood all over the walls.

Claire waited a few seconds before removing her arm from the front of her face. She looked around at the mess and knew it was over.

"Everyone ok?" Chris asked.

Tru nodded, in shock from all that happened. The voice of the person next to her brought her back to reality.

"Thanks, Tru." Jill said. "You saved my life."

"Let's get the beryllium and get out." Chris said, walking over to the barrel. Leon followed behind him.

Chris winced in pain as he lifted his end of the barrel.

"You guys should come back to the morgue." Tru said to Chris. "We can check out those injuries."

"Thanks." Claire said.

Leon added. "Good idea. We have a lot to discuss."



Tru and the S.T.A.R.S. were already getting in their cars when Jack and Wesker met downstairs in the main hall.

"What a mess." Jack said looking around. "Aren't you going after them?"

Wesker shook his head. "They can have the formula. They're not going to use it." He bent down by the remains of the monster. "The formula is right in here. Whether it's in written form, or chemical form, it doesn't matter. I can easily break this apart. And, we got to see it in action."

Wesker took out some of the materials he brought down from the lab and began taking a sample of the monster's blood. "I'll have a crew take the rest of this." He looked up at Jack. "Thanks, Jack. You really did help me, though I don't know why. It was a great idea to release the monster. I wouldn't have gotten this without you. And you helped me get one of the barrels."

"My pleasure." Was all that Jack said as he walked towards the door.

Wesker felt a chill. It was odd; someone whose demeanor and intentions were as mysterious as his.



Jack was watching as Wesker got into his car. Wesker seemed to be happy with the outcome. What Jack would have taken as disappointment, Wesker took well. But there was someone who did not take disappointment well. Jack sighed when he heard his cell phone ring.

"Hello, Richard." He answered.

"I take it my daughter won this one."

"Right you are." Jack paused. "It was much more complicated than you and I could control. The victim and the shooter had a history, both in the military. She tripped up yesterday; Tru was there to help her today. The likelihood of her slipping up a second time today was slim."

"Let's hope yours is, too." Richard Davies said on the phone.

"Don't worry." Jack assured. "They're not all like Jill Valentine."



Back at the morgue, Jill was in the same once again in the same room that she was in yesterday. This time, Tru was removing a bullet from her arm, while Jill sat up on the table.

"Thanks, True." Jill said. "You're going to make a great doctor someday."

"Thanks." Tru said. "I owe Chris. He saved us from Wesker. I didn't think we were going to get out of that one."

"And I owe you. You risked your life to follow around and protect a professional." Jill raised an eyebrow



"Thanks for looking after Tru." Davis pointed out. "I wish you guys could be with her all the time."

"What do you mean?" Claire raised an eyebrow.

"From Jack!" Leon stood up from his chair. "She still owes me an explanation about him."

"She handled herself well." Chris said proudly. "I'd take her on my team any day."

Their conversation was interrupted when Harrison walked in. "Hey Davis!" He then nodded at Leon, Claire, and Chris. "Hey Gang." He turned back to Davis. "Where's Tru?"

"Oh, she's in there with Jill." He pointed to the standards room.

"Oh, no!" Harrison cried out shocked. "I knew this was gonna be tough."

"No, Harrison. It's ok." Davis said. "She's just taking the bullet out of her arm."

"Oh, great." Harrison breathed a sigh of relief.

Leon was a trained investigator. He could tell when something weird was going on. "Alright." He stood up. "You guys seem to have too big of an interest in this. I know there's more going on then you're letting us know."

Chris nodded. He couldn't have said it better himself.

Davis looked at Harrison, both not wanting to say anything.

"You and Tru both seemed pretty sure that Jill was going to die today." Chris finally spoke up.

Claire felt a bit of discomfort. These people seemed friendly enough. They seemed suspicious, too, but she didn't feel like they were enemies. She didn't' get the same feelings that she got form Chief Irons, or Alfred. "You can trust us." She said looking at the two men.

"I know." Tru said as she and Jill walked into the waiting room. Jill's arm was bandaged up.

Chris stood up and put his arms around Jill. Jill hugged him tightly.

"Chris," Tru started, looking at him intently. "I think you learned today that some things shouldn't be put off for too long."

Chris stared at her, as a shiver ran down his spine. He knew what she was talking about but didn't know how she knew.

"I guess you guys all want an explanation. Why I pushed myself into your mission; why I insisted on staying with Jill."

Harrison took a seat next to Claire as Tru was talking.

"Tru, you're sure about this?" Davis asked. He already knew the answer, but just wanted an affirmation.

"I'm sure, Davis. I trust them and I have a good feeling they'll believe me."

Claire smiled. "Or course, Tru. You believed us and did what you could to help us out. As a friend, we can only return the favor."

"Well, you known what it's like to experience something almost impossible, and nobody believes you." Tru began. She told her new friends, Leon, Claire, Jill, and Chris her story. She told them how bodies in the morgue ask for her help, and how she is forced to relive the days to try to save them. She told them how yesterday, Jill asked for her help, and all that happened since then. Davis and Harrison added information when they felt necessary.

"Wow!" Chris said.

"That's amazing." Leon said. "What you can do."

"It sounds like a tough job." Claire said. "I'm sorry about Luc." That story reminded Claire of he old friend, Steve, whom she couldn't save.

"And I thought our job was tough." Chris said. "You're really lucky to have Davis and Harrison."

"Yeah, they're great." Tru said.

"It always helps when you have a team." Leon said.

"You know." Chris started. "Davis sort of reminds me of Barry." How he's a bit older, and watches over us, and he's got the whole beard thing going on."

The S.T.A.R.S. laughed, and so did the others.

"I must meet this Genius Man" Davis joked. He looked over at Jill to see that she was the only one not laughing.

"Jill, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jill said slowly. She was still in shock from hearing that she had died, was given a second chance, and how two different sides of fate were fighting over her destiny.

Chris put his arm around her. "It's ok."

Jill stood up and walked over to Tru. "Thank you, so much. I owe you."

Tru hugged her, relieved that for once, someone took it well. "It's what I do."

"You gonna be ok?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." Jill answered.

"Chris, why don't you take her back to the hotel to lie down." Tru suggested. "I'll give the others a ride back later on."

"Great." Chris said, then turned his attention back to Jill. "Come on, Jill."

"Bye!" Jill smiled.

"Tru, you can take the others across the street for some food." Davis suggested.

"You going to be ok here yourself?" Tru asked.

"I'll be fine." Davis said. "You and Harrison go with Leon and Claire."

"Alright." Harrison smiled. "Let's go." He led Claire and Leon out as Tru said goodbye to Davis.

"I'm proud of you." Davis said.

"Thanks." Tru said. "Glad to have my own S.T.A.R.S. team."



"Oh, my gosh! This is so exciting!" Claire said looking at Jill's diamond ring. "I'm finally going to have a sister!"

Jill hugged Claire. "Yeah, me, too."

"I was wondering when Chris was going to get around to asking you!" Claire said.

"Hey, what's all the commotion?" Leon said as he entered the parking lot. He threw his bags in the back of the car.

"This!" Jill said putting her left hand out for him to see.

Leon's eyes widened. "Finally!" He threw his arm around his good friend. "Congratulations!"

He pulled away and then took her hand to look at the ring. "Man, that sucker is huge!"

"That's why I picked it out!" Chris said throwing his bags in the back of the car.

"Congratulations, buddy!" Leon said, patting Chris on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Chris said.

"I can't wait to get back and tell Rebecca and the others!"

"Yeah!" Claire agreed. "I want one, now!"

Leon grew nervous, and turned to Chris to change the subject. "Man, we have to ride back with these two schoolgirls!"

"We'll drop the barrel off at the P.D." Chris said getting back to business. "Then we'll head to the airport from there."

"One quick stop, first!" Claire said.



Jill's stomach tightened as Chris pulled up in front of the diner. Most people don't' react well to hearing they were supposed to die. It was bizarre hearing that you died and were brought back, without even knowing it. She looked at Claire who sat beside her. Claire and Leon stayed out with Tru and Harrison last night. They took this whole reliving days thing so well. Jill didn't doubt Tru. She risked her life to follow Jill around. Jill knew that Wesker would shoot her. He had done that. And Jill ignored that zombie. It was Tru who insisted it was still alive.

"You ok?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jill smiled back.

"You know." Leon said looking back from the front seat. "I'm really gonna miss them."

"Me, too." Claire agreed.

"Aw, kids." Chris joked. "We'll come back. I promise."

As they climbed out of the van, a male voice called out to them.

"Harry!" Leon called.

"Hey, man. What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to say goodbye before leaving town." Leon explained.

"And to thank you guys." Added Chris." We figured you guys would be here having breakfast."

"No wonder you guys are pro's." Harry laughed.

Claire turned to see Tru crossing the street towards them. It looked like she was coming from the direction of the morgue. "Tru!"

"Claire, Leon, Chris, Jill! What are you guys doing here?"

"We're leaving." Claire announced.

"Thanks to you, we got what we needed." Chris explained. It would have been better if they'd gotten both barrels. But, they got one, the formula, and all four teammates out in one piece.

Tru frowned. She finally found people who understood her and they had to leave.

Chris leaned in for a hug. "Thanks for everything, Tru."

"Thank YOU." Tru answered.

Leon walked over to say goodbye to his new friends. "If you two ever wanna come to my place and hang out. You're more than welcome. Davis, too."

"Thanks, Leon." Tru smiled.

"He'll have to clean up a lot." Claire teased.

"You better watch out." Harrison answered. "I'm defiantly going to take you up on that offer."

"He will." Tru assured.

"You know, Tru." Claire started. "We don't always get a happy ending like this. If it wasn't for you, we probably wouldn't' have. Thanks."

"I know what you mean." Tru said, looking at the S.T.A.R.S. "I don't always get a happy ending either. Unfortunately I can't save everyone."

"Sometimes things happen for a reason." Claire said. "I like to look at it that way. If Steve hadn't died, I probably wouldn't have gotten together with Leon. I know you may seem lost without Luc, but you will find someone."

"Thanks." Tru said.

Jill turned her attention towards Claire. "You know you two would have gotten together, eventually."

"Woah! Look at that rock!" Harrison said, noticing Jill's left hand as she spoke.

Jill smiled and put out her left hand for Harrison and Tru to see.

"Congratulations." Tru said hugging her friend.

"Thanks." Jill said. "And I really mean that." If it wasn't for Tru, she and Chris wouldn't be engaged.

"You're welcome." Tru said. "I'm really glad we got to be friends."

"When's the wedding?" Harrison asked.

"Don't know yet." Answered Jill. "But you're all invited. If it wasn't' for us coming here, and all, Chris probably wouldn't' have proposed."

Tru smiled.

"Alright guys!" Chris called out. No one was aware that he had gone back to the car.

"Thanks again." Jill said before turning around to join Leon and Claire.

Tru and Harrison waived as the S.T.A.R.S. drove away.

"We won that one!" Harrison admired.

"Yeah." Tru agreed.



At the same time, Chris was pulling the car out onto the road. Stopping at a red light, he turned around to the rest of the guys. "Looks like another one for us!"


End file.
